Always Remember
by K.Krum
Summary: Draco is holding a secret that threatens to break him,Can he raise their child alone. DxH Slash, mpreg, AU, HBP never prequel to Something that Never Should Have Happened
1. Always Remember

**(A/N) Ok first off get this little tid bit out of the way, "I Don't Own Them." they are the creation of the wonderful J.K. Rowling, and I make no money at all off of this. :D there I'm done. **

**Well her it is the awaited prequel to Something That Never Should Have Happened god that's a long title lol anyway the story...**

**Warnings: Slash (most likely only in flash backs), MPREG yes I know but I couldn't resist. That's bout it I think. Oh and HBP never happened. Now im done**

**Summary: Now that harry's dead, and draco is now holding a secret that threatens to break him. Can he raise their child alone, and is keeping the truth from the boy really the best thing for him. **

**Yeah I know pissy summary lol just read it I know you wanna. **

* * *

-

"Harry wait." Draco said before they went threw the doors out to the Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord himself that had made their way pass the Hogwarts gates.

"Yes Draco." Harry asked not looking at all worried.

"I wanted to tell you something." Draco paused. After a few moments Malfoy looked like he was having a conflict with himself.

"What did you want to tell me?" Harry said looking at him closely.

Draco snapped to his senses, "I wanted to, I love you."

Harry pulled Draco into a tight hug, and whispered 'I love you too, always remember that." he pulled back holding Draco's face in his hands, "No matter what happens today."

They looked at each other for what felt like forever, and Harry went in and kissed the other boy. Harry kissed Draco as if trying to pour all of his feelings threw this contact. When they broke apart Harry smiled and went out the doors.

-

That seemed like eternity ago, they all could have been fighting for days for as tired as Malfoy's body felt. Fatigue had been trying to take hold of Draco, and seemed to be finally winning. As he had been fighting a Death Eater his reflexes seemed slowed. As he hit the man with a final curse that knocked the man down, but he couldn't completely dodge the curse the man had cast before going down.

It tore a gash up his right arm, he fell to the ground gripping at his injured arm and his hair falling into his eyes. He was panting at the pain from his arm, and his eyes were burning from sweat. He tried to find were Harry was, but he couldn't see him anywhere. But he did see Granger, and Weasley, Hermione had been fighting a rather large man but didn't have to much trouble taking him down, and Ron was not to far from her trying to keep two at bay. After he took one out the other hit him with something making him go down, and Hermione took that one out. She was down by the red head's side, and from the look on her face he must have been alive.

When he looked back around where he was a tall death eater was coming after him probably figuring he would be an easy target. He stood quickly and ignored the pain and fought not wanting today to be the day he would die. He flung a final curse at the man causing him to fall quickly, he stood on shaky legs his body was not cooperating anymore. Fatigue had finally won over his body. He glanced around and saw that Ron was up again, and the couple were fighting once again. He tried to retreat to a safety spot, but when he heard Hermione scream, "HARRY!"

His blood went cold, and he could have swore his heart quit. He turned to where he saw Hermione last and saw her, and Ron running, with out caring about how hurt or sore he was he ran after them. As he approached he saw Harry on the ground not moving. Hermione kneeling next to him, and Ron standing over him, he pushed harder to get to him. Ron turned and saw the blonde running at them, he moved to intercept the blonde barreling down on them. He caught Draco by the shoulders keeping him from going any farther, Draco twisted and pulled in the red heads grip.

"Let me go you fool!" Draco commanded tears falling down his dirt smudged face, Ron still not letting him go he cried,"Harry!"

He looked over at Hermione next to Harry her hand on his neck, 'No' his mind screamed, Harry couldn't be. He began fighting to free himself from Ron's grasp managing to free his uninjured arm.

"Let go of me Weasley!" Malfoy said heated his fist clenching.

"You don't want to go over there Malfoy." Ron said sadly.

Draco looked over Ron's shoulder at Granger, everything seemed to slow down as she looked at him tears falling down her face. He pulled sharply from Weasley's grip, and moved quickly to Harry's side falling hard on his knees. He studied Harry laying on the ground, his face had cuts, and his clothes hade some tares. Other then that he didn't look like he was dead, he couldn't be, he only looked asleep. He could feel the tears stinging at the back of his eyes, as he pulled Harry to his chest resting his cheek on the boys four head.

Holding tightly he whispered in a ragged tone, "you were going to be a dad you know that, I've been trying to tell you."tears were falling now his breathing hitched, "I can't believe I was so stupid in not telling you." His voice broke, as his body began shaking slightly.

Hermione moved around them kneeling next to Draco putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Draco", she said softly, "you need to let him go."

"I can't." he said sounding desperate.

"You have to." Hermione said squeezing his shoulder slightly.

He looked at her as she wiped tears from her eyes, and looked back down at Harry's body in his arms. He softly laid Harry back down, once his hands left the body he feel back on the ground sitting trying to breath. The once simple natural function seemed so complicated now with his face in his hands.

People started to gather around Harry, causing Draco to sober up, and pulled himself together. He stood with a face of stone, the only thing still holding anything visible was his red eyes. When Dumbledore finally came over Malfoy felt rage rise from somewhere deep inside, but he tried his best to keep himself under control.

"Well you finally got what you wanted didn't you."He said shortly.

"I never wanted this." the Headmaster said sadly signaling to Harry's body.

The old man's voice just seemed to make him madder, "Maybe not but as long as Voldemort died you didn't care what sacrifices you had to make." he finished causing the people around to fall silent.

The Headmaster bowed his head shaking it slightly, "I'm sorry you feel that way mister Malfoy." he said pulling his wand out, "but you should know this was Harry's choice. He chose how far he wanted to take this, and this was the best way he thought to end this." he pointed the wand at Harry's body causing it to raise off the ground, "I only hope you can understand that." the old man said walking back to the castle with Harry's body in front of him.

The people dispersed to check the people that were laying on the ground, seeing who was alive, or how hurt they were. Some Aurors took what was left of Voldemort's body, and left the grounds with it.

Hermione came up next to Malfoy, "Draco" she said to get his attention, "I'm sorry."

He looked at the her wanting to yell or scream, but the look on her face kept him from doing that to her. He simply looked at the ground, and suddenly he felt the pain in his arm griping it with his other hand.

"I have to get this taken care of." he said flatly walking off to the castle.

He couldn't go to the hospital wing, so he just went to the Slytherin dorms, there he performed a healing spell to stop the bleeding, and wrapped it up tight with a some bandages. He laid back on his bed thinking about what he was going to do now. True they had graduated almost a week ago, everyone was surprised that they had even gotten that far, and most of the students went home after that only a few had stayed after hearing that Voldemort was going to attack Hogwarts soon. Of course Harry stayed as did most of the graduating class, only Draco was one of the few Slytherins that stayed. Of course the Slytherins were all mostly to afraid of what was coming, and Draco was no different, but he stayed because Harry did.

(_Flash back_)

"Of course I'm staying, I wouldn't want you to run off and get your self killed now would I." Draco said smirking.

"I know I just thought you would go back home, I really don't want you hear when everything happens." Harry said softly from his spot on the bed.

"Despite popular opinion I am quiet capable of taking care of myself." Draco said slightly annoyed.

"I know that I didn't mean you couldn't handle yourself, I just meant that I'm just worried about you getting out of this alright is all." Harry said softly.

"Shouldn't I be the one worried here." Draco said raising an eyebrow walking back to the bed.

"I guess, but..." Harry was cut off by Malfoy.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, I'm staying and that's it on the matter." Malfoy said in a tone that signaled that the conversation was closed.

Harry smiled at the blonde, "Fine." he laid back down on the bed with his arms behind his head.

Draco got under the covers and laid close to Harry resting his head on the others chest, and they laid like that till both had fallen asleep.

(_End of flash back_)

-

He had been so close to tell Harry then about his condition that night, but he knew those times together were nothing more then stolen moments. He didn't know if it was him just being a coward, or what Harry would say if he did actually tell him.

"He wouldn't have been so reckless." He said out loud.

He was just making himself more frustrated, and upset again he knew he should be taking it easy after today. It couldn't be good for him or the baby if he couldn't calm down and let his body heal it's self. He rolled over onto his side and fell into a restless sleep, that brought nothing but disturbing dreams.


	2. Not Suppose to be Weak

The next few days were trying ones, especially on Malfoy. He didn't talk much to anyone at the funeral he stated in the back out of the way trying not to draw attention to himself. He didn't much pay attention to the little speech Dumbledore gave either, all he could focus on was the burial casket that held Harry's body.

All he could think about was how much he was going to miss the Gryffindor, he smiled at the mear thought of him, the prince of Slytherin missing the Gryffindor golden boy. He thought about all the times they fought threw the years, how much they boasted about hating each other. But he knew it was an act they put on, and Draco played it well he knew exactly what to say to make the boy angry enough to act out. They knew the day it all ended, the charade of them thinking that they each hated the other. It was sixth year and some accident happened that Harry inadvertently caused took Malfoy down.

-

(_Flash back_)

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Malfoy." Harry said closing in on Malfoy.

"I can't... It hurts." Malfoy was only able to say taking shallow breaths. Harry pulled Malfoy up and took him to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry called as he entered the large room filled with beds, and depositing Malfoy on the closest one.

Pomfrey came bustling in moving faster as she saw Malfoy on the bed having trouble breathing. "What happened." she said calmly while opening Malfoy's robes to get a better look at his chest.

"Something fell on him." Harry said turning away as she opened the blonde boys shirt.

She muttered something and pulled out her wand and did a healing charm on Malfoy, his breathing seemed to ease immediately. He turned back to the blonde when he heard him stop gasping for breath. He let go a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Take this mister Malfoy." she said holding a glass out to the boy. He took it and drank the vial tasting liquid. "You should be fine soon." she said turning around going back to her office, but not with out making a remark about how she's surprised boys live as long as they do. Harry smiled to himself after she had disappeared to her office.

"Oh I bet you love this huh Potter?" Malfoy said sharply.

Harry was taken back by this, "What... no it was accident, I swear I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

Draco seemed to be leery of that response, "oh really? Wait till I get out of here Potter I'll get even with this." Draco warned.

"No really I would never have hurt you like that on purpose." Harry said urgently.

Sitting in the chair next to the bed, taking hold of the other boys hand, looking at the blonde's eyes. They sat there like that for a moment till they realized that Harry was holding Draco's hand. They pulled there hands apart as if the touched burned them.

Harry blushed slightly looking down, "Sorry about that."

"You should be." Draco said not sounding as mean as he would have liked.

They sat quietly for a awhile till Draco broke the silence seeming to have found his old tone again, "Why are you still hear Potter?" Draco said sounding like the boys presents was agitating him.

"I don't know I just wanted to make sure you were alright, I guess I should go though." Harry made a move to stand.

"You don't have to." Draco felt as shocked as Harry looked as those words fell out of his mouth.

"What?" Harry asked still looking confused. Draco didn't look at him, and didn't say anything. "I don't have to go I guess I could stay here for a little while longer." Harry said leaning back into his chair smiling. Draco looked back at Harry grinning, and shook his head lightly.

(_End of flash back_)

-

After the ceremony was over and after it looked to be clear of people did Draco approached the now freshly packed dirt in front of a stone grave marker. It was surprisingly tasteful it was just big enough to show the importance of the person buried there, and the writing was not overly worded as well. It simply said,

_**Here Lies **_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**1980-1998**_

_**The Reluctant Hero of the Wizarding World **_

_**My He Finally Rest in Peace, and Join Those He's Lost.**_

**_And he will be missed by many_**.

The only thing Draco found wrong with this wording was the 'Hero of the Wizarding World' that's all people would even know him as. They would never know him, all he would be known for was that he was the boy that lived to die. Draco sighed and crouched down in front of the stone head marker.

"I miss you Potter." he whispered putting his flowers on the grave along with many others, "And I'll always remember."

He pressed his finger tips to his lips, and pressed them to the name carved in the stone. He stood up looking down at the stone again, and turned around walking out of the depressing cemetery wiping away a tear that had fallen as he left.

Hermione had seen Malfoy at the funeral but didn't want to bother him till he seemed finished paying his respects. She followed after him as he made his way out of the graveyard, catching him just before he made it out of the cemetery.

"Hello Draco." she said being polite as possible.

"Hello Granger." Malfoy said softly.

"Draco I want you to know anything you need help with I'm here." Hermione said trying to smile.

"Thank you but I'm fine." Draco said evenly.

"Are you sure Draco." Hermione asked sounding slightly worried.

"Yes I'm fine why wouldn't I be." He said shortly.

"Nobody knows do they?" she asked quietly, "he didn't even know."

Draco glared at her, "Why can't you keep your nose out of other peoples business." Draco said in a low menacing voice.

"Because he is..was my friend, and what your doing is dangerous." Hermione said not seeming one bit put off by the blonde's tone, "have you even seen a healer?"

"Would you keep your voice down," he said pulling her off to the side away from people, "This was his and my decision we knew the risks, and no he didn't know, and neither does anyone else." he glanced over at Weasley, "Though you've told your boyfriend I'm sure. You two are the only ones that can know no one else. Not Weasley's family, and certainly not any other fools from our class you might run into, is that understood?" Draco said pointedly.

"Yes I understand," she nodded, "but if your not going to see anyone do you mind if keep tabs on it for you?" she asked cautiously.

Draco looked at her for a moment, "Yes, I guess it'll be fine." he said slightly annoyed by this arrangement, but he didn't really have much of a choice really. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home and tend to business." He said turning around and leaving.

-

He walked out of the graveyard, feeling slightly better after leaving that place. As he finally got back home, he opened the heavy wood door and entered the richly decorated entry room. A house elf took his trunk, and disappeared with it. His mother came into the entry enveloping her only son in a tight hug.

"Draco I'm so glade that your back safe." Narcissia said holding tight to her son. He hugged his mother back keeping his face neutral. She let go of the boy standing back looking him over, "So it's over then?" she asked softly.

Draco nodded not wanting to think much about it at the moment. "I'm sorry mother but I'm tired I want to rest for a few moments, and then we'll talk some more." Draco said politely.

"Of course Draco, you go rest," she smiled and walked him to the stairs, "I'll send for you when dinner is done."

"Thank you." He said ascending the stairs.

When he reached the top he made his way down the hall to his room. When he opened the door to his room he just couldn't believe how it looked. Of course it looked exactly the same as it did before he went to school earlier that year, but it just looked as if nothing had happened. He walked into the large room, to the dresser that lined the wall. His trunk was put in the corner all it's contents were emptied. He pulled off the bag that was hanging across his chest laying it down in front of the dresser.

His hands came to rest on the dark polished wood of his dresser in front of him supporting him up. He looked up at the mirror in front of him staring at his reflection he looked tired, and paler then he remember being. He hung his head shaking it turning around from the dresser, and walked to his large bed. He unbuttoned his shirt as he walked to the bed, he ran his hands threw his hair trying to brush the tension from his head. He laid down on the soft bed, and tried to relax.

The silence in the room was deafening, and only let his mind wonder into areas he was trying to push out. Realizing sleep would be a futile attempt, he sat up groaning angrily and grabbed the nearest thing off his night stand throwing it across the room. The quiet of the room was broken as the glass from the object crashed against the wall. He hung his head sighing he didn't want a house elf coming in and bothering him, so he got up and moved over to the broken mess on the floor.

Bending down he noticed what he had thrown he picked up the rectangular piece of paper from the broken glass. He watched as the image moved on the paper, a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. It was a photo of him and Harry before winter holiday, he remembered when he got it.

-

(_Flash back_)

"Oh come on Malfoy just one picture." Hermione begged.

"Are you really that embarrassed to be seen with me Malfoy?" Harry asked in a mock hurt.

Draco just looked at the boy smirking, "Do you really want me to answer that."

"Oh come on." Harry said wrapping his arm around the blonde pulling them together resting his against the other boys, "Ok Hermione take it." Harry smiled, "Come on Malfoy relax."

Draco relaxed into the embrace leaning into Harry more letting Hermione take the stupid picture.

-

When Draco had finished packing what he needed for his trip home he took his trunk down to the entry hall where all the other students that were going home for holiday had their trunks.

Harry walked up behind him "Have a good Holiday."

Draco turned to the dark haired boy, "I'll try."

"Here Hermione got her camera developed, and I figured you might want this." Harry said smiling handing an envelope to Malfoy.

Draco took it and opened it pulling the picture out slightly.

"I look good don't I." Draco said smirking, "oh and you look ok I suppose."

Harry laughed a little, "You just hold onto that alright."

Draco put it back in the envelope, and put it in his coat pocket.

"So I guess now would be as good a time as any to say good bye." Harry said smiling holding out his hand.

Draco looked down at the hand raising an eyebrow, he glanced around not seeing anyone of any great importance looking at the two. He grasped Harry's hand pulling the boy to him, and resting his head on his shoulder. Harry hugged back tightly, and pulled back but not before he placed a chase kiss on Draco's lips.

"Good bye Draco." he said quietly.

"Good bye Potter." Draco said softly.

Harry turned and walked out of the entry hall, and back to the common room.

(_End of flash back_)

-

He felt his eyes watering he grabbed the photo and opened one of his dresser drawers and put the picture under some clothes, and slammed it shut. He performed a mending spell on the mess, and laid the empty frame on the dresser.

"This is getting ridiculous." Draco said angrily to himself, "You're a Malfoy your not suppose to be this weak."

He glanced over at his clock that was against his wall, and figured he might as well get dressed for dinner.

**

* * *

-**

**(A/N) yey first two chapters down lol. I would have posted this earlier but my internet was being temperamental. Lol **

**well I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I will finish it. And like I say reviews are my best source of inspiration ;P. Well hope you ppl liked this first two chapters. And I will be updating soon. Even though I will be house sitting for some ppl till the 15th but well see maybe I'll get an update out before then. **

**Oh just to let anyone that read my other fic that complements this fic. I fixed the last chapter I couldn't stand the way it was before, so I think it's much less 'silly'. It's more appropriate I think. Well hope to see what you all think. **


	3. Yes

**(A/N) well as my plans for updating seemed to have gone south while I was gone, but im back home now. Now let the updates flow. lol **

* * *

-

After a month passed slowly Draco fell back into the resemblance of his old life, the high brow affairs his mother attended, and she brought him along as well. Most likely to get him to interact with the daughters of the pure blood friends of his parents. Draco of course amused his mother appearing to be interested in a few girls, but never actually following threw. His mother started to get aggravated with her son, after he didn't seem to be picking a girl and want to court her. During their lunch one after noon in the garden, Narcissia made her concerns about him known.

"So have you decided on what girl you would like to court yet?" She asked passively sipping sum tea.

"I don't really feel the need to court anyone, mother." Draco said evenly wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"You should really be looking for some one Draco," she put the cup down, "You are getting to the age where you should be married."

"And if I find the person I want to marry then I will." Draco said shortly.

They sat there quietly for a few moments both were now agitated with the other, and this talking made Drac think of something he didn't want to not now.

-

(_Flash back_)

"I'm sick of all this sneaking around." Harry said heated.

"Well I'm not sure what to tell you Potter." Draco said arms crossed, "You never seemed to mind before why now?"

Harry paced the small room looking angry, "Because I want everyone to know I hate keeping this a secret." Harry said stopping in front of Draco looking in to the blonde's grey eyes.

"Imagine what would happen if word got back to my mother about us she would murder me." Draco said evenly.

"I know." Harry sighed.

They stood quiet for awhile in the dimly lit room, neither one not really sure what to say now. When Draco looked at Harry and saw the sadness in the green eyes of the other boy.

"Have you thought about what your going to do after school." Malfoy asked quietly.

"I never really thought much about it honestly." Harry said looking like he was trying to think of something now. "I always thought I would get married, and have kids. But the was before everything started to go really bad." He ran a hand threw his hair, "Now I'm just lucky if I live long enough to live to graduate."

Draco looked down at the last remark not trusting himself to look at Harry at the moment.

"How about you Malfoy?" Harry asked changing to focus off him.

"I don't know I always thought I would take after my father but that doesn't seem to be much of a option now does it." Draco said sounding meaner then meaning to.

"Do you think we might be together after we graduate?" Harry asked quietly. Draco shrugged slightly probably afraid to answer. "Do you want to be together after we get out of here?" Potter asked trying to keep his voice sounding even.

Draco looked up at Harry not quiet understanding what was asked, "I'm not sure what your meaning Potter."

"I mean if we get out of this alright do you wanna be with me." Harry asked looking slightly afraid.

Draco suddenly felt cadged of course he wanted to say yes but what of his family what would they say he held a slightly panicked look in his eyes. Harry studied the blonde in front of him noticing the looking taking hold of Draco's face.

"Never mind what others would think, "He paused holding Draco's face between his hands, "Do you want to be with me Draco."

The answer fell from Draco's mouth before he could think, "Yes."

Harry pulled Draco into a forceful kiss.

(_End of flash back_)

-

He was pulled from his thinking a the sound of a tea cup connecting with a saucer with more force then was needed.

"Mother I think it's time for me to move out." Draco said flatly.

She just looked at him with a hurt expression, he knew she was lonely in the house since his father was put into Azkaban. He really didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't risk staying there anymore. He was already showing, and as time moved on it was going to be more difficult.

"I was waiting for this, but I guess if you feel like you have to." she wasn't looking at him.

Draco stood up and moved next to his mother kissed her cheek, and walked back into the house. He changed his clothes into something more comfortable, and went back down to let his mother know he was going out for awhile.

-

(_At the Weasley house_)

"Ron you better behave when Draco gets here, I wont be having you two fight." Hermione said warning, gathering things she was going to need.

"If I know you were still going to boss me about like in school I never would have married you." Ron joked.

"Well I don't know why you thought I was going to be any different," pointing to the table next to Ron, "Hand me that will you."

Ron picked up a bottle off the table and gave it to Hermione, "I still can't believe how bizarre this is." Ron said shaking his head.

"Why is it bizarre Ronald," She took the bottle from him sharply, "they were in love, and this is what they wanted to do." Ron looked slightly ashamed. "Anyway Draco's not the only one that's pregnant." Hermione said blushing slightly.

"Really," Ron said smiling, Hermione nodded, "Who's having a baby?"

"I swear Ron you can be so thick sometimes." Hermione said shortly, "Think about it."

Ron's face scrunched up in thought, then the look of realization hit him, "You, you can't be...can you?" He asked looking pale.

"Yes Ron I am." Hermione said smiling.

Ron just looked dumbstruck, and didn't look to have the ability to form wards at the moment. Hermione guided him to the arm chair in the living area making him sit. She smiled at how 'well' he took it, but a noise out side caught her attention. She went to the window looking out to the walk way.

"Well good thing you can't talk, Malfoy's here." she said watching the blonde walk up the path.

-

Draco approached the small house, well it wasn't that small it looked to be a decent size, but it was small compared to the Malfoy manor. When he reached the front door and brought his hand up to knock, the door opened. Draco raised an eyebrow,

"Been waiting?" he asked slightly amused.

"Actually yes," Hermione smiled moving from the entry, "Come in Draco."

He stepped in the house noticing the decoration was tasteful even if it did lack in richness. "Lovely home Granger." Malfoy said politely entering the living area.

"I'm not a Granger anymore, you know that." Hermione said following the blonde.

"Yes I know." Draco said sitting on the couch opposite the red head in a arm chair, "did you get my letter to why I couldn't make it to your wedding?"

"Yes I understand it's fine." Hermione said smiling waving her hand in a dismissive motion.

Ron didn't seem to notice that Malfoy was in the room and still sat looking pale and oblivious, Draco studied the other for a moment.

"What's the matter with him?" Draco asked amused.

"Oh um, Ron snap out of it," She said thumping him on his head, "he just in a shock of sorts."

"I'm fine Hermione." Ron said frowning slightly rubbing his head.

"Why did he inherit money." Draco said smirking at Ron.

"No Hermione is pregnant." Ron said pointedly.

Draco looked Hermione over, and turned back to Ron, "Don't waste time do you Weasley."

Ron's face flushed immediately, and Hermione took this as her cue, "Come on Draco I have everything set up in the back room."

Draco stood smirking at Ron, and followed the bushy haired girl to the back of the house. Ron just festered in the arm chair in the living area. They entered one of the rooms down the hall from the sitting room. He did feel slightly nervous about all this he felt a not forming in his stomach as Hermione pulled out different things from a slightly bulky case on top of a desk against the wall.

"You can sit if you like this shouldn't take vary long." Hermione smiled gesturing to a chair next to the desk. She approached him with her wand out, he really wasn't feeling good about this situation.

"Are you sure you know what your doing Granger?" he asked looking doubtful.

"Of course I know what I'm doing." she sighed, "Now just relax."

Draco hesitantly leaned back into the chair watching her closely. She raised her wand to him and mouthed a spell and a light mist came from the wand surrounding Draco. After a moment it turned a blueish grey color, and Hermione wrote something down on a near by parchment. She did several more spells kinda like that on him, and wrote down things on the parchment. When she was threw checking him over she gave him a few vials of liquid.

"Well so far you seem to be doing fine, and the baby seems to be heathy as well." she said handing him the last vile, "These are to keep up your strength, and keep you from getting to drained form all this." Draco nodded as he put the bottles into his bag. "Just take it easy, remember this is vary dangerous," she said warning, "and you just have to be careful."

Draco pulled a money pouch from his bag, and handed it to Hermione. "I can't take this." She tried to hand it back to him.

"Take it I'm not going to have you looking after me with out pay," he said walking to the door, "and if nothing else consider it a wedding gift since I didn't get you anything earlier."

"Thank you Draco." Hermione smiled. "Yes well, I have to get back home see you next month Granger." He said walking out the door.

As he followed the path back out to the sitting room, he saw that Ron was still siting in his chair. "Well." Ron asked sounding kinda forced.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Weasley, but I'm going to live." Draco smirked, "See you next time."

Ron sat staring at the door after it was closed as if it would burst into flames if he glared any harder at it. Draco made his way back home quietly retreated to his room, and began to make his plans on moving from his parents home.

**

* * *

-**

**(A/N) well finally chapter 3 man I was so mad that I couldn't update over the time I was house sitting. But their internet was terrible, and I had to wait but all is well now. And I'll be updating regular again. That is if ppl even like this thing lol **

**JadeLilyMalfoy- you are so loyal lol and keep on dancing :D **


	4. Fever

**(A/N) wow two updates in 24 hrs i must be crazy lol anyway new chapter have fun :D**

* * *

- 

By the end of the next month Malfoy had moved out of his parents home into a home in a nice quiet area. It could be considered a country house of sorts, it wasn't as big as the manor but needlessly large for one person. He had a couple house elves that took care of the house, so all he needed to do take it easy. He felt better now that he was a way from his old home, and the fact he didn't have to be so careful with what he wore. During his last month at the manor he had started to show more obviously, and had to use glamour charms to hide it. It's not really recommended to use things like that while pregnant, but he didn't have much choice and everything seems to be fine.

As the pregnancy went on Draco went out less, Hermione had come to his home for the check ups now he moved into his home. During her visit in September they had the discussion of how everything was going to happen when it was time for the baby to come. Of course Draco knew some of it he had looked it up when he and Harry started this whole thing.

_(Flash back) _

"Well it says after taking the potion for awhile the taker will be fertile, and then will become able to carry the child." Draco said in a low voice, "and when its time for the baby everything must be done quickly. There is no way out for the child except to be extracted by cutting open the carrier."

"Your going to have to be cut open?" Harry whispered sounding worried.

"It appears so," Draco said closing the book putting it into his bag.

"So you really want to go threw with this?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yes, I wouldn't have agreed to it if I didn't really want to do this." Draco quietly said rolling his eyes, "Anyway it says that I have to be taking the potion for awhile before I can even be able to conceive a child, so we'll be out well on our own when well be having a baby."

Harry smiled sadly, "Yeah."

(_End flash back_)

After Hermione left that day Draco was feeling slightly depressed, he wasn't suppose to be doing this alone. Soon the depression turned into anger he wasn't even suppose to be pregnant yet everything went wrong, everything always goes wrong. He was storming threw the house the sound of his feet hitting the wood floor was satisfying.

He came to a halt quickly as he felt a stab in his side. The baby was kicking, nothing seemed really real about this whole thing till that moment. He put his hands on his lower stomach that now came out pronouncedly, and felt it again. He sighed running a hand threw his hair the anger he felt earlier ebbing to a dull pang in the back of his mind for now. He took his potions before he went to bed hoping to have good night sleep.

In October everything seemed to be going smoothly he owled his mother when she sent him letters, he did feel slightly bad for not seeing her since he moved out. He kept thinking to himself that he would go see her after the baby was born. When Hermione came for Draco's check up he noticed that she was starting to show she looked bigger then he did at that time in his pregnancy. He chalked it up as that girls are made better for this sort of thing. He started to cough pulling him from his musings, he had been coughing here and there for a week or so. This caught Hermione's attention.

"Are you alright Draco?" Hermione asked pouring a glass of water from a near by pitcher.

"Yes I'm fine." He said taking the water.

"You haven't been feeling well have you." She stated not really asking.

"I'm fine I've just had a cough is all, and I've been feeling more tired then usual." He put the glass down on the table next to him, "But that's normal isn't it?"

"Yeah I suppose so, but since it's getting late in the pregnancy I'm probably over reacting." Hermione said smiling, "Though I would like to stay here and watch after you though" Draco looked at her for a moment, "I mean if you wouldn't mind of course."

"I guess it'll be fine." He said defeatedly he knew she wasn't going to take no as an answer.

"Great now I just need to let Ron know, excuse me." She smiled as she left the room.

He sat in his chair alone in the room, and took a deep breath, but instead of calming him it just made him cough. He tried to drink some water but only got half of it into his mouth, and choked on what did make it in. He stood up trying to clam his breathing putting a hand on his chest. He stumbled slightly trying to move to the wall for support, the coughing wasn't stopping. He tried to call for Hermione, but he couldn't get it out.

When she finally came back into the sitting room she found Draco on the floor. She rushed over to him rolling him from his side onto his back. He looked to be breathing but shallowly she touched his face wanting to see if she could pat him awake, but she found that his skin was on fire. She rushed over to her bag she had brought and pulled some vials from it, and went back to Draco. She got him to drink both vials, one got his breathing back to a somewhat normal rhythm, and the other one didn't work vary effectively on the fever.

She quickly pulled out her wand and levitated the blonde off the ground and up the stairs. She went into the nearest bedroom with him and put him on the bed removing his robes, and pulling the covers up over him. She Ran back down stairs to the fire place and flooed Ron at home.

"Ron!" She called loudly he wasn't anywhere to be seen, "Ronald!" she called again this time he showed up.

"What's the matter?" he asked worried.

"Ron its Draco, get over here right away." She said frantically disappearing from the flames.

She went back upstairs and muttered a spell causing that light miss to form around Draco again but his time it was a faint light blue grey color. She lowered her wand bitting her lip feeling her eyes water. Ron finally got upstairs to where Hermione was.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked seeing the blonde laying on the bed sweat covering his pale face.

She didn't answer she was busy pulling things from her bag. "We have to deliver the baby Ron, if we don't soon they both will die." She said in a voice sounding as if not really belonging to her.

"But isn't it to soon, what if something goes wrong?" Ron asked looking panicked.

"Ron we have to do something and soon or it wont matter how soon it is." Hermione said taking her supplies over to where Draco was laying. Draco was mumbling something in his fevered rest, and Hermione handed Ron a bottle, "Get him to drink that." She said checking to see if she had everything.

"Malfoy I need you to drink this," Ron said softly moving his hand to pull the blondes head up, "Come on." Ron tilted the bottle against his mouth pouring the liquid in. Draco swallowed and Ron lowered his head back down onto the pillow. "Everything is going to be fine Draco." Ron said watching the blonde's face so slack.

Hermione came back into the room with some towels, "Ron I'm going to need you to help me ok." Hermione asked pulling the blankets back off of Draco's body. "Hand me that please." She said pointing to a small knife type instrument.

Ron Handed it to her carefully, she took a deep breath steadying her hand. She lowered the point of the tool to the white flesh pushing slightly pulling across opening the flesh to let the dark crimson spill.

After about two minutes Hermione successfully pulled the child out handing it to Ron instructing him to wipe it off and try to get it breathing. She went back to Draco now using her wand she began to heal the layers of separated tissue. She finished healing the wound, and did a cleaning spell for the blood on and around Draco. She did a quick check on Draco seeing he was fine for the moment, she went to where Ron had the baby. It wasn't crying but breathing none the less, and it looked so small. Hermione looked at Ron with worried eyes, all he could do was look back at her. Only time would tell if the baby would live.

**

* * *

- **

**(A/N) Yes Chapter 4 things are progressing nicely if I do say so my self, and I might be. Oh I wonder what's going to happen :gasps: **

**lol well things will be moving along faster now that all the big stuff got out of the way.**

**any way R&R ppl I'll love you for ever and ever. Ok maybe not for ever but I'll like you :D**

**JadeLilyMalfoy- well im happy you liked it and it seems im writing this for you lol im sorry your depressed though. :sings 'Don't worry be happy': cool you got my e-mail does the mean you added me on your msn messenger ':-/ **


	5. Constantine

**(A/N) another chapter yey hope you all like it thatnk you for your reviews so far love 'em. **

**And this chapter is dedicated to Jade because she wouldn't leave me alone till I was finished so hear you go girly. Enjoy all**

**

* * *

- **

Draco opened his eyes slowly not seeing much in the dark room, it wasn't even his bed it was one in a extra room. His head was killing him he looked around he couldn't think of why he was laying in there. Last thing he remembered was coughing he must have passed out, and Hermione brought him up here. He rested his hands on his stomach in a second his heart was in his throat panic gripping him quickly. He sat up quickly throwing the blanket off looking at his stomach, it was no longer swollen and was bandaged.

He started to breath hard trying to remember something anything that had happened. Nothing was coming to mind, he tried to get out of bed but once he stood he fell back on the bed. He tried again this time only wavering slightly, gripping the bed post for support. He grabbed a dressing gown from a near by chair wrapping it around his body.

He slowly made his way to the rooms door opening it stepping out praying to hear something to answer the question he dared not ask out loud. He reached the railing and looked down upon the entry way listening intently for any noise. He could feel his heart pounding hard against his ribs now, but was trying vary hard to keep himself together.

All of a sudden he heard Hermione voice, it was muffled but he could hear her. He made his way down stairs slowly using the wall and rail for support. He looked towards the dinning room, nothing he turned to the sitting room and saw Hermione sitting in the arm chair. He got half way into the room before Hermione noticed his presence.

"Oh Draco you shouldn't be down here, you need to rest." Hermione said moving quickly from her chair to Malfoy.

"What happened?" the blonde asked darkly, "What happened to my child?"

"Draco its alright," Hermione said guiding Draco to the couch.

"No it's not alright." He said hotly, "One minute I'm sitting here, and the next I'm upstairs alone, and my child is gone from me."

"Draco the baby is fine," Hermione smiled, "after I left the room, and came back you were on the floor passed out. You had a vary high fever, and you weren't breathing vary well." She paused, "I had to take you upstairs, and get Ron over here. Nothing was bringing your fever down, and it was effecting the baby as well. I had to deliver the baby or both of you were going to die."

Draco took a breath finally knowing that the baby was fine, "So is the baby alright considering..."

"Oh yes he is fine it was a little rocky the first couple days, but he's completely fine." Hermione said smiling.

"It's a boy?" Draco smiled.

"Yes a vary handsome boy." Hermione grinned.

Draco smiled, but then he thought about what she said. "Wait first couple of days? How long was I out?" Draco asked looking confused.

"You've been asleep for almost two weeks."Hermione said sitting back into the couch, "How are you feeling?"

"Light headed, ans kinda sore." Draco said rubbing his bandaged stomach, 'Granger where's my baby?"

"Oh Ron's feeding him let me go get him he should be done now." she said getting up leaving the room. After a few moments she came back holding a small bundle wrapped in a blanket, and she was trailed by Ron. "Here Draco." She said handing the baby over gently.

Draco took him carefully holding the bundle close to his chest. "He's so small," Draco was smiling at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"He looks a lot like you, except for the eyes." Hermione said smiling.

Draco looked up at her smiling but he eyes revealed the sadness behind it. He knew it was a cruel thing to wish, but he hoped the child didn't look like Harry.

"Have you picked a name Malfoy?" Ron asked sitting next to Draco. The question pulled Draco from his thinking.

"Oh yes, I was thinking something like Constantine if it was a boy." he said looking at the baby, "Yes Constantine Stephen Malfoy." Ron looked at Hermione he was going to say something, but Draco had seen the look he gave Hermione. "I don't want anyone know this is Harry's child," He said flatly, "I don't want anyone treating him like a link to the great savior Harry Potter."

"I understand Draco." Hermione said smiling trying to keep a light tone.

"You two can't ever tell him either." the blonde said looking at the two.

"Oh I bet the kid wont even see us that much." Ron said looking at the baby.

"Well that all depends on you two, I was thinking that you both would want to be Constantine's godparents. I know Harry would have wanted it that way." Draco said softly looking at the baby.

"Of course Malfoy how could we say no to that." Ron said grinning.

"I knew you couldn't" Draco smiled.

-

By the middle of November Draco was fully healed from the stress his body took from the whole delivery experience. Then Hermione and Ron left Draco's home, to finally leave Draco and Constantine alone. The prospect of being alone with the child was slightly nerve wracking, but of course Draco never would have said it out loud.

After a few months habits were established, and he would have to admit the fear of it had diminished greatly. Though some times mostly at night he would find himself feeling over whelmed, and missing Harry. The months went by winter turned to spring, and spring brought Ron and Hermione's first child into the world. Draco had went to visit a few weeks after the baby was born.

"Oh great just what we need another Weasley." Draco said smiling sitting Constantine in the play pin in the living area. "Congratulations Weasley." Draco smiled shaking Ron's hand.

"Thanks Malfoy." Ron smiled.

They stood silently for a moment till Draco spoke, "So what did you name him?"

"His name is Paris," Ron paused taking in the look a Malfoy's face, "I know, Hermione picked it. Like I was going to tell her no, but its not a bad name it fits him I think."

"So where is he?" Draco asked kneeling down and started playing with Constantine, before he started getting bored.

"Oh Hermione is feeding him, she'll be down in a few." Ron said reaching into the play pin pausing, "Can I?"

"Oh yes of course." Draco said watching as Ron picked up the baby lifting him high above his head making noises at Constantine, causing him to start laughing. Draco smiled sadly to himself as he went to sit on the sofa.

"He's getting so big." Ron said smiling at Draco now holding the baby on his hip.

"Yeah he is, isn't he." Draco said trying to smile.

"How are you Malfoy?" Ron asked honestly.

"Oh I'm fine, the baby is fine, nothing hanging over from the birth." Draco said trying to sound even.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Ron said looking at the blonde on the sofa.

"No really im fine it's still painful, but I'm learning to let go." It was only a half lied it was painful, but he couldn't let go.

Before Ron could say anything Hermione came into the room holding the Weasley baby. Draco got up walking quickly to Hermione leaving the conversation with Ron behind. He inspected the baby in Hermione's arms of course it had red hair, but it had big brown eyes most likely from Hermione.

"Well I'm sorry Granger, but you gave birth to a Weasley." Draco smirked looking at Hermione.

Ron made a 'humf' noise and lightly bounced Constantine on his knee. Hermione smiled and held Paris out for Malfoy to hold.

"I um, ok." Draco said taking the little Weasley causing the baby to smile, "Well your lucky Weasley, Paris seems to be a smart."

"Watch it Malfoy, remember I have your pride and joy." Ron gave his own smirk.

"Ronald you will not do anything to that baby." Hermione said warningly.

Draco stood behind Hermione smirking at the red head on the sofa getting lectured by his bushy haired wife. After a few moments of visiting, Draco picked up Constantine from the play pin.

"Well I have to get going, I have to go visit my mother." Draco said straightening out Constantine's outfit.

"Does she know?" Hermione asked with a worried look.

"Of course not." Draco said shortly walking out the door, "See you all later."

**-**

* * *

- 

**(A/N) well yey another chapter finished and just so all understand this is a story about Constantin's life, so the slashy-ness might be getting few and far between but I will work it in when ever possible. So jade calm down. And im so happy I got my first FLAME I love it flames are for my marsh mellows. Yummmm. But yeah Flames will not be taken seriously **

**Jade- im just going to refer to you like this now ok good, so anyway I loved my cookies. And I hope you will calm down now that I updated. Lol **

**badluck-ngprod- im happy you liked the story, but I havent found anyone to beta for me yet, so if anyone want the job let me know. But im trying the besti can on my own.**

**dracomalfoysbadgirl- the shadows are a good place to be I know I enjoy them, but thank you for the review.**

**Dracos-only-girl- how dare I? How dare I not? And yet accidental rudeness occurs so often, it might be better not to say anything at all, my dear. weather you mean offence or not. It isn't like i didn't warn you, and you still read it, so there might be something you need to work out with yourself. **

**terri- here is another chapter for ya**

**fragonknight01- well heres another update you have to review every chapter, it just raises my ego a little. Hope you liked this chapter. **


	6. No More Room

**(A/N) woot yeah happy ppl are liking it thus far, and here's another chapter cranked it out in 2 hours, its insane how fast things can get done when the mood strikes you. Anyway here ya go.**

* * *

- 

When Draco got to the gates entering his parents home, he had a brief moment where he wanted to just turn around and just go home. But no he was a Malfoy he could take this, it was only his mother he wasn't afraid of her. He pushed the gates open and walked up the path to the large house, as he got closer he gripped Constantine tighter breathing deeply.

Soon he was at the front door, looking at the ugly silver knocker in the middle of the door staring at him. He looked at Constantine who was quite content to pull at Draco's collar, and took a deep breath raising his hand using the heavy silver to bang on the door. Soon Narcissia appeared at the door dressed in her usual expensive looking gowns, and looked at Draco smiling, then to the baby in her son's hands.

Suddenly a puzzled look appeared on her perfect face, "Why Draco who is this handsome young man?"

"Mother I would like you to meet your grandson." Draco said slowly with a smile, but watching his mother's face close for a bad reaction.

She looked between the baby, and her son raising an elegant eyebrow, "Well then Draco it looks like you have been keeping things from me haven't you?" She paused taking hold of the child, "He is definitely looks to be a Malfoy." She said giving a approving look to the baby in her hands, "Now come inside we're not peasants, we don't talk in door ways."

She walked into the house carrying Constantine to the sitting room. Draco followed his mother shutting the door behind him as he entered the house. When he got to the sitting room his mother was sitting in a arm chair looking at the baby more closely. He took a seat on a stool in front of his mother.

"What gorgeous green eyes he has, what is his name Draco?" She asked holding the baby close to her.

"His Name is Constantine Stephen." Draco said pulling his leather bag off from around his chest.

"Oh that's a lovely name," she looked from the baby to her son, "Who is the mother my dear?"

"I meet her before I had moved out." He paused.

"Oh, is that where you went when you snuck off from the house?" the blonde woman asked smiling.

"Yes." he lied, "Well she didn't live here she lived in France, and I went to visit her after she went back and found out she was with child." He paused. "Well I stayed with her till she got sick, and they had to deliver him earlier then was planed. He ended up fine and heathy after a rough start, but sadly she didn't live past the delivery." Draco looked down sadly, he had rehearsed that till it was branded into his mind, and prayed his mother believed it.

After a moment of silence she spoke, "Well that had to of been terrible for you my dear." She reached a hand out on her son's shoulder. He squeezed the hand looking back at her giving a slight smile.

"It was mother, but at least I have Constantine from the tragedy." He honestly did feel his heart tighten up after he said that. He looked into the green eyes of Constantine, and felt his eyes sting slightly. He cleared his throat forcing a smile, "Well mother do you approve of him?"

"Of course he looks perfect, though I have to ask." she paused looking stern all of a sudden, "His mother, was she a pure blood?"

"Of course mother." He said reaching her same stern tone.

"Well wonderful," she was smiling again, "I'll have to write your father of this."

"Oh yes father, how is he?" Draco asked intently, trying to push the worried thought from his mind of what his father would have to say about Constantine.

"He's fine though I don't understand how they think people like him should be held in such ghastly conditions." She said with a note of disdain to her voice.

"Is there any more news of when he might get out?" Draco asked taking Constantine from his mother.

"I'm not sure we're trying everything, but we don't know for sure yet if he will be able to get out even." she said sadly getting up, "Tea?"

"Oh yes thank you." Draco said politely standing as well, "I'm going to go put him down for a nap alright."

"Vary well, I'll be out in the garden when you come back down." she smiled turning to a house elf, and began giving it instruction of the tea.

Draco headed up stairs to his old room, opening the door, it still looked the same. He walked the distance to the large bed laying the tired baby on his back on the bed, an pulled two of the feather pillows down to each side of the baby so he wouldn't roll or wiggle off the large bed. After a moment of stroking the baby's head, he finally fell asleep. Draco got up looking around the room still looking the same though something on the dresser caught his attention. He mover to the dark polished dresser, it was that empty frame still on his dresser still where he a had put it so many months ago.

His hands seemed to move of their own accord to a drawer pulling it open it still had his old clothes in it, moving the clothes he saw the photo still in it's spot. He picked it up running a fingure over Harry's smiling face, he looked into the mirror seeing the Constantine sleeping on the bed. Looking back at the photo smiling slightly he tucked the picture into his jacket pocket, and left quietly from the room to join his mother in the garden for tea.

-

Now two years later and the anniversary of Harry's death is once again upon Draco. He once again takes Constantine too uncle 'won' and aunt 'ermyne' as Constantine would say.

"Thank you for watching him for me." Draco said as he left his son with the Weasleys once again.

"It's no bother take as long as you want Draco." Hermione said

"Be good Constantine." Draco said waving to the blonde boy.

"Bye" Constantine said waving his own hand wildly.

He started walking to the graveyard not rushing to get anywhere, but not really wanting to go there either. It felt like it took for ever to get there, but he walked slowly still threw the tomb stones till he approached the familiar stone marker. Kneeling down on the now grassy grave, tossing some old flowers off the grave, and conjuring his own fresh ones laying them in front of the stone.

"Another year with out you, and I still miss you as much as the day you left." he paused tracing the name softly, "He can count now, and he knows his colours. He even can name animals, even if the name doesn't sound exactly right. He's smart, he gets that from me you know." He grinned to himself, "It doesn't seem right that he'll never know you, any better then what he'll learn in magical history, but I'll tell him one day when he's old enough." His eyes started to sting,

"For the love of everything, why did you have to go?" he rubbed his eyes not wanting to cry, "I know I always say this but I feel so foolish in not telling you. I know I should have told you, you had the right to know and I'll never forgive myself for depriving you of one thing that would have made you happy." now the tears were coming and he could do nothing for it, "and now I feel like, like im being punished now for it. I am raising our child alone, and having to know that you never knew he existed." he paused trying to force his breath to calm,

"He is the lucky one in this even if it is a twisted way of being lucky, but he will never know you and how can you miss some one you never knew. How can you love some one you never even met, I just hope it some how gets easier. I hope the pain lessens cause I know if it wasn't for Constantine I would have probably joined you by now." He took some deep breaths letting his body calm down before he continued,

"He's starting to show signs of inheriting your wild hair, no matter how hard I try I cant get it to lay flat, and the fact that its blonde makes it look even more ridiculous, I just hope he grows into it like you did with yours, then I'll have to keep him locked up from the girls. Cause you know he's going to be handsome when he gets older." Draco smiled at this and sadly looked back at the tombstone, "I love you still, Harry." he said standing, "I'll be back soon."

Draco said sadly to the marker. He made his way out of the grave yard, and headed to a pub nearby he found it was easier to go home after he had a drink or two. It calmed him down, and took his mind off of things at least for a while. While he was sitting to the bar nursing his drink a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Well if it isn't Draco Malfoy." The voice said smoothly. Draco turned around quickly meting his old friends gaze,

"Hello Blaise how are you?" Draco asked holding his hand out to the other.

"Oh I'm fine, back from Germany lovely place." the darker young man said gripping Draco's hand shaking it, "Do you mind if I join you Malfoy?"

"Of course not have a seat." Draco said turning back around to the bar, Zabini sat next to him, "I'll have what ever he's having." he said to the barkeep signaling to Draco's glass. "So what have you been up to lately?" Blaise asked taking the drink from the barkeep.

"Nothing much really moved out of my parents home, raising a child alone." Draco said sounding slightly more agitated then meaning to.

"You have a child?" Blaise asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah a boy Constantine, he's two." Draco said smiling slightly.

"So who's the mother please tell me it isn't Pansy." He tired to joke.

"Oh god no," he laughed a little, "I'm a single parent." Draco said downing the rest of his drink in a large gulp and signaling for another.

"I see," Blaise taking a rather generous swig of his own drink.

After a moment of silence Zabini broke the quiet, "Do you want to go sit over there." He signaled to a both in the corner.

"Yes why not." He smiled apparently starting to feel slightly drunk.

When they sat down quiet engulfed them once again, but this time it felt different to Draco it seemed more anxious, then just quiet. He turned to Blaise to say something, but the darker young man captured Draco's mouth in a intense kiss. Draco tried to pull back but liquor stole his coordination from him, but when Blaise forced the blonde's mouth open his fighting eased, and was debating weather to kiss the other man back or not. Soon flashes of Harry went threw his mind, and he pulled sharply from Zanbini,

"I can't do this." he panted.

"Sorry Malfoy." Zanbini said drinking the rest of his drink, giving Draco a apologetic smile.

"I think I should go," Draco said standing up, "See you around Blaise."

"Bye Malfoy." the other said looking at the table.

Malfoy moved quickly out of the pub, letting the warm night air sober his mind slightly. God that was his first kiss since the one Harry gave him before he died. Oh he knew then that he wasn't ever going to be able to move on from him and Harry. There was no more room in his heart except for Constantine, and his memory of Harry.

* * *

- 

**(A/N) ok now I know you guys didn't see that coming and honestly neither did I its all Jade's fault no not really. But it did drive a point home though didn't it? Yeah I know this chapter was just angst covered wasn't it, but that's how I like it. lol anyway hope you all liked it, and I'm honestly shocked how fast this came out. **

**Jade- and here's another chapter for ya. I know I told you, you could read threw it first but I had to post it sorry. Here have a life size Constantinedoll as a peace offering **

**badluck-ngprog- im happy your liking this, and this is a good example of why I said what I did in my email. moments of insane writing and needing to post them for you wonderful ppl. **

**Under finger and thumb- ummm im going to say no to stealing the boys, so have this Constantine doll it should be just as good I hope. Well I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Roughislandsunsrise- well your just going to have to wait to find that out, and it isn't Narcissia you have to worry about it Lucius. Haha**

**Teri- here's another chapter for you enjoy. :D**


	7. A Little Sister, and a Question

**(A/N)well it's been awhile hasn't it lol well time for an update I suppose this is a good as time as any. Lets just get this out of the way don't own them don't make money off of them there now have fun with the two new chapters.**

* * *

-

It was after midnight when Draco finally made his way back to Hermione, and Ron's house. The boy's were a sleep Hermione was reading a book, and Ron was napping on the sofa when Draco came in. Draco moved through the sitting room and sat on the sofa missing Ron's feet by a few inches, this caught Hermione's attention.

"What's the mater Draco?" Hermione asked noticing the look on the blonde's face.

"You don't want to hear it." Draco said quietly.

"Did something happen?" Hermione asked sounding worried

"No, nothing happened," Draco took a breath and exhaled hard, "After I left the cemetery, I went to the pub that's down the road away, and I ran into someone from school."

"Oh really who?" Hermione asked relived it wasn't anything bad.

"Blaise Zabini, we talked and had a few drinks," Draco rubbed his face with the palms of his hands, "and we went to a booth in the back, and he kissed me."

"Oh that's wonderful Draco." Hermione smiled. Before Draco could say anything about how it wasn't wonderful Ron decided to pipe in.

"That isn't wonderful Hermione." Ron said shortly

"And why not, why shouldn't Draco be allowed to see anyone." Hermione shot back.

"I'm shocked that it took you this long to get back with him." Ron ignored his wife, and was accusing Draco now.

"What do you mean Weasley, I was never with Blaise." Draco shot back

"Oh yes then why was Harry worried about you and Zabini 'studying' back in school." Ron said sounding more angry

"You better start making sense Weasley, Harry was never jealous of Blaise." Draco was now angry, and confused

"Oh really apparently you didn't know every thing about Harry then." Ron said smirking. "Harry said he had seen you and Zabini snogging while you two were suppose to be studying for some report."

Draco tried to think, and he does remember what Ron was talking about it was in 6th year right after Harry and Draco had gotten together.

(_Flash Back_)

Blaise had Draco pinned against the book case in the library, "Come on Malfoy I'm tired of you always saying no." The darker boy said quietly to the blonde.

"Well to bad Zabini, but I'm going to have to say no again." Draco smirked spinning out of the other boys grip.

Zabini wasn't going to let Draco escape his grip this time, and he grabbed Draco's robes, and pulled the blonde back capturing Malfoy's mouth with his. Malfoy tried to pull away, but Blaise had firm hold on draco's shoulders. The blonde tried to protest to the assault, but that action only let Blaise gain access into his mouth.

The other boy kissed hard and tried to get Draco to participate, but not succeeding till he bit and sucked at the blonde's lower lip finally inciting a moan from Draco. Draco caught himself when he started to kiss back, and pulled sharply from Zabini after a noise distracted the other boy.

"Don't you ever do that again." Draco said in a slow dangerous warning tone. Blaise nodded as Draco gathered his things from the table near by, "And I will be doing this on my own, and I will give you the papers later." With that Draco left the library.

(_End Flash Back_)

"I didn't know he saw that." Draco said distantly

"Then it is true, and he did have a reason to be leery of you." Ron said sounding overly pleased with himself.

"Ron!" Hermione said shortly

"No, Hermione he's right it did happen, but it wasn't the way Weasley makes it sound." Draco said calmly, "But he must not have thought to much into it cause he never mentioned anything to me about it."

"Of course it isn't, you wouldn't do that to Harry on purpose." Hermione said pointed at Ron, "You need to drop your old grudge with him Ron we're getting to old for this." Ron sat there crossing his arms across his chest.

"Its getting late let me gather Constantine, and we'll be on our way." Draco said to Hermione ignoring Ron.

"All right he's asleep with Paris let me grab him for you." Hermione smiled leaving the room but not before giving Ron a warning glance. Both men sat quietly till Hermione came back into the room with a sleeping Constantine.

"Thank you Granger." Draco said taking his son from her.

"No problem at all anytime, Paris loves having him over." Hermione said walking Draco to the door, "Sorry for Ron."

"It doesn't matter. I know he cared for Harry, both of you did." Draco hugged the child in his arms little tighter, "but never doubt that I cared for Harry."

"I know, and I know he truly loved you too Draco." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you again Granger." Draco said quietly, "Good night."

"Good night Draco." Hermione said closing the door.

Days moved slowly, turning into weeks then months, and then it was two years later. Now Hermione was about ready to have her and Ron's second child, and Ron was praying for a girl. Soon on December 16th Ron got his wish, and Hermione gave birth to a baby girl. Draco and his now four year old son, came to see the new addition to the Weasley brood.

"Well Weasley you seem to be trying to get a head start in bringing more Weasleys into the world." Draco said putting Constantine down next to Paris and the boys took off running, "I thought your parents had done a fair job of that already."

"Sorry Malfoy that we all don't think once we get a boy on the first try there isn't any need for more children." Ron said hotly

"That's my father, and not me I would have had more." Draco said anger flashing over his face.

"Would you really, you have your heir to pass on the name of 'Malfoy'," Ron put extra emphasis on the name, "Why would you bother having more?"

"You have no right to say something like that, and how dare you presume to say what I would or wouldn't have done." Draco getting angry his voice raising slightly, "but you're right though I won't be having any more cause I won't be able to have them with Harry!" That out burst shocked Ron leaving him speechless.

"What no more little come backs Weasley." Draco said in mock concern. Ron gaped a little before finding his voice,

"Sorry Malfoy." Ron said quietly Draco didn't say anything, and watched the boys now running through the entry into the dinning room. "Do you wanna go see Hermione, and the baby?" Ron asked cautiously.

"That's why I came." Draco smirked slightly

"This way then."Ron said heading down the hall. They stopped in front of a closed door and Ron knocked, and asked, "Hermione, Malfoys here can we come in?"

"Yes Ron," Came Hermione's muffled reply.

Ron opened the door walking in with Draco following in behind him. Hermione was sitting up in the bed holding a small bundle in her arms, "Draco I'm glad to see you." Hermione smiled

"How are you Hermione?" Draco asked approaching her side.

"Oh I'm good, the second time seemed to have been easier." She smiled

"Another red head it seems." Draco said taking a closer look at the baby.

Hermione laughed a little, "Yes another one, but this is a girl red head."

"Oh and what is this one called." Draco said stepping back, and siting in the chair.

"Ophelia." Hermione said looking down at the baby

"Oh that's a good name."Draco said nodding.

Ron came over to Hermione taking the baby in his arms, "Of course Hermione picked the name again." Ron said grimacing a little.

"Well like I told you Ron, if I'm pushing them out I get to name them." Hermione said smiling causing Draco to chuckle a little as well. Soon two blurs came bursting in the room "Paris I told you not to be running around in here." Hermione said sternly to the red head boy.

"Sorry mum."Paris said lowering his head.

Constantine stood next to Draco holding onto his arm looking to Ron trying to see the bundle.

"Do you wanna see the baby?" Ron asked noticing Constantine looking at the baby in his arms. The blonde boy looked to his father.

"Go on." Draco said pushing the boy lightly.

Constantine walked over to Ron looking at the baby once Ron kneeled down to show Ophelia to him. Paris decided he wanted to see his sister agin, and walked over next to his friend. "She is funny looking huh?" Paris to his friend laughing a little

"She isn't funny looking." Ron said smiling standing back up with the baby.

Constantine walked back over to his father, "Can I have a baby sister?"

The room suddenly got vary quiet, Ron looked down to the baby in his arms. Draco looked around gaze falling on Hermione, and all she could do was give a sad look. He looked back to his son meeting those green eyes of his.

"I don't know maybe someday." Draco didn't wanna lie, but he didn't wanna say no either. That answer seemed to please the child cause he smiled, and ran out of the room with Paris close on his heels.

"Do you ever think you.." Hermione was cut off by Ron

"No Hermione." Ron said shaking his head at her.

Draco fell silent rubbing his four head with the tips of his fingers.

* * *

-

**(A/N) well now wasn't that something lol well I had originally made the next chapter to be this chapter, but then I found out I missed Ophelia being born. So I had to figure out a middle chapter so here it is lol**


	8. Lucius Returns

-4 years later-

"Now do you remember what I told you?" Draco said kneeling in front of Constantine straightening out the boy's sweater.

"Yes Father." The young blonde said pulling from his fathers medaling hands.

"Well then?" Draco said standing up trying to smooth out the boys unruly hair but failed terribly.

"Don't talk to much, don't run around, and be respectful." The boy answered counting off his fingers.

"Good, come on then." Malfoy said grabbing a hold of the boy's hand heading up the walk to the large house.

"Father, why haven't I seen him before?" the boy asked looking up at his father.

Draco thought a moment before speaking, "He's been away for awhileon business." He really couldn't think of anything better at the moment, but he knew the eight-year-old wouldn't fully understand the real reason. Draco knocked on the door before the boy could ask anything else. "Remember behave." Draco said sternly before the door opened.

"Yes Father." Constantine nodded.

Soon the door opened revealing his mother "Oh Draco you're here." She smiled opening the door wider letting him and the boy enter.

They stood in the entry room, waiting for Narcissia till she closed the door. Then she walked over to the boy on her sons hand kneeling in front of him.

"You look so handsome Constantine, it's a shame your hair won't behave." She smiled trying again to flatten the blonde mess, but giving up quickly. She stood smoothing out the front of her dress looking to Draco.

"So where is he?" Draco asked pulling Constantine to him.

"In the sitting room, come with me he'll be glad to see you." Narcissia said leading the two into the sitting room. Constantine trailed after his father as they entered the room when they stopped he hid behind his father not wanting the stranger to see him. "Lucius darling, your sons here." Narcissia said smiling getting her husband's attention.

Draco clenched his hands into fists, and tried to keep his posture dignified as his father approached him. Lucius Malfoy after almost ten years in Azkaban he was finally released after being seen as no longer a threat. But he doesn't really look like the man he was before he went into the wizard's prison. The once handsome proud aristocrat, now looked paler and in his face he was noticeably thinner. He still held his superior presence, and somehow made Draco feel like he was fifteen again.

"Why hello Draco." Lucius said standing in front of Draco.

"Hello Father." Draco said sounding weaker then he wanted.

"You have grown I see." Lucius said noticing the change in his son's face, and the height the boy now had.

"Yes father I have, you've been gone awhile." Draco said finally finding his voice.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Apparently I have been," he looked down past Draco, "Are you going to introduce me Draco."

"Yes of course," Draco took hold of the boys shoulder pulling the boy out from behind him, "Father this is Constantine, my son."

Lucius looked down at the boy, and took hold of the child's chin turning his face from side to side. After his examination of the boy he looked up at Draco, "So is he mixed?" Lucius asked seriously.

"Of course not father." Draco said meeting the look, and praying no one else could hear his heart pounding.

Lucius looked down at the boy again, and pulled something from his pocket. Handing it to the boy, "Take this, it's a sign of where you come from." Constantine opened the box, looking at the sliver ring in the box.

"Father it looks like the ring you have." The boy smiled up at his father.

Draco smiled down at the boy taking the box, looking at the ring it was the same as his the Malfoy crest sitting in the middle of the silver band. "I'll just hold onto this for now Constantine." Draco said putting the box in his coat pocket.

"Oh now come Draco, let the boy have it. You know as well as I do he wont be able to lose it, it'll grow as he does." Lucius said evenly.

"Vary well father," Draco took the box out again and pulled the ring free, "Give me your right hand Constantine." Draco put the ring on the boy's right ring finger. Lucius looked at his son giving a strange smile.

-

Later that night at the Weasley's Draco was sitting with Hermione, and Ron going over the nights events. "Oh yes like my father won't have any idea that his grandson isn't a pure blood when he notices the ring isn't growing with Constantine." Draco said exasperated.

"Well it isn't like Harry was a muggle, his father was a pure blood that has to count for something." Hermione said looking to Ron, and Draco.

"Well to wizards like my father it's stillas bad if i married a muggle, but i dont know how sensitive the ring is I'll just have to wait and see." Draco said tilting his cup watching the liquid move around.

"Well you really didn't think you would be able to keep this a secret forever did you Draco." Hermione said taking a drink of her tea.

"No I didn't, but I'm still not saying anything till it becomes obvious to others, and I highly doubt anyone is that smart to piece this mess together." Draco said draining his tea.

"What do you think your father will do if he finds out?" Ron asked stirring his tea.

"I don't know, disown me maybe." Draco said rubbing his four head, "But I'm not going to think about that now."

-

In the other room Constantine was showing Paris his gist his grandfather gave him.

"Isn't it neat?" the blonde boy said looking at the sliver around his finger.

"It is, but why did you get it." Paris said taking hold of his friend's hand looking closer at the insignia on the top of the ring.

"I don't know, but I know father has one too." Constantine smiled.

"It's pretty." Ophelia said looking over the blonde's shoulder.

"It's not pretty." Constantine said indignantly, "Girl's things are pretty this isn't a girl thing."

Ophelia stuck her tongue out at him and sat on her bed.

"So what is your grandpa like?" the red headed boy asked curiosity beaming. "He looked scary at first, and father looked scared too, but he didn't run away so he couldn't have been that bad. But when father pulled me out from behind him, he was looking at me funny, and turning my face around." Constantine said curling his top lip a little. "Then he asked my father something about me being mixed, and that's when he gave me this." He said smiling again holding up his hand.

"That's still better then the stuff my grandpa gives me." Paris frowned slightly, "They look like they were my dad's."

Constantine laughed at this, "That's cause your grandpa is poor."

"My grandpa isn't poor." Paris said getting angry.

"Yeah huh, that's why you don't get anything new." Constantine said defiantly.

"Take that back." Paris said standing over his friend.

"No." Constantine said standing up to Paris.

"Take it back!" the red head shouted.

"No!" Constantine shouted back.

Ophelia watched at the two boys shouted at each other, it wasn't till Paris pushed Constantine did she get up and run out to her mum. She ran out to her mum waiting till she was done talking to tell her what the boys were doing.

"Mummy" she said pulling on her mum's skirt.

Hermione looked down to her daughter, "What is it dear."

"The boys." She said simply pointing down the hall.

"What about the boys?" Hermione asked patently.

"They are fighting." Ophelia said still pointing.

"Oh my, Ron Draco the boys are fighting." Hermione said to the guys, "Ophelia you stay with me."

Ron and Draco got up and made their way to the kids room, to find Paris and Constantine pulling on each other's hair.

"Paris Constantine stop it now." Ron said forcefully. The sudden noise shocked the two boys out of their fighting, and they looked at their now mad looking fathers. "What is going on here?" Ron asked evenly.

"Constantine said grandpa was poor, and he wouldn't take it back." Paris said looking angry at the blonde boy.

Draco couldn't help but laugh a little, getting a stern look from Ron. "Couldn't help it." Draco whispered and turned to his son, "Why did you say that Constantine?"

"Cause it's true." Constantine said pointedly.

"No it's not." Paris said hotly

"Enough, if you boys can't play together nicely then it might be better if Constantine doesn't come over anymore." Draco warned crossing his arms over his chest. The two boys looked down then to each other frowning.

"Sorry." Constantine said quietly

"I'm sorry too." Paris said quietly back.

"Good now I think it's time for us to leave Constantine." Draco said reaching out for his son, "It's getting late."

"Say good-bye Paris, and get ready for bed." Ron said to his boy.

"Bye." Paris said smiling again

"Good-bye" Constantine smiled back.

"Come along Constantine." Draco said getting his son to walk out of the room, "Good night Paris."

"Good night mister Malfoy." Paris smiled.

"Good night Hermione, Ophelia." Draco said smiling at Ophelia when they got back out to the sitting room. Hermione picked up Ophelia and walked Draco and Constantine to the door.

"Good night Draco," Hermione smiled, "and good night Constantine."

"Good night Aunt Hermione." Constantine said heading down the walk joining his father at the gate.

**

* * *

- **

**(A/N) well there ya go another chapter considering I feel bad for not posting sooner so im making up for it lol yeah and now I will do my reply to the reviews...**

**Jade- Looky looky I did it I figured it out and you wernt online so I posted it anyway, so I can only hope it works lol I'm so retarded right now it isn't funny lol **

**badluck-ngprod- lets just pray I kept up the good grammar and spelling stuff though im not going to hold my breath lol**

**Terri- well here is what I wrote next have fun with it **

**under finger and thumb- you're a little freak arnt you lol so you like Blaise then I take it, I don't think draco will be making anyone his lol (i love making Draco suffer not sure why humm >:D ). Well I hope you liked these two chapters**

**kozie- yeah at least Draco has his boy if not god knows what I would have him do, but I bet this story would have ended a long while ago lol yeah I'm just evil like that.**


	9. The Hogwarts Letters

**(A/N) well here is another chapter yey sorry it took so long I've been kinda 'blah' lately and couldn't pull myself into writing, but here it is chapter...um chapter 9 yeah that's it. Have fun :D**

* * *

- 

Safe in his arms. That's how he felt at that moment, the warmth surrounding him; he curled tighter into the body. "Your everything to me Draco." the quiet voice said lovingly, "I love you."

Draco just smiled "Of course you do."

The blonde looked up into the unbelievably green eyes of his love feeling himself being pulled closer. Soon his lips were covered by the others, and it felt so soft and warm. The action moved smoothly, Draco letting the dark haired boy take charge of the kiss turning it more feverish. Draco was feeling warm all over now, and an all to familiar feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach when the lips moved down to his neck sucking hard. Draco started moaning, and groaned "Harry."

Draco woke with a start hands moving quickly to his lips, and then to the spot on his neck it all felt so real. To real as Draco was trying to ignore the tightness he was now feeling in his night pants. Pushing the heel of his hands to his eyes trying to rub the dream away, but it was all to much for him to block or he didn't really want the feel of his dream to really be gone.

He missed the way Harry's hands felt on his body, his slightly ruff hands working their way down his own pale torso. Pushing him down letting Harry worship the blonde in whatever way he saw fit. Draco missed Harry's mouth the soft lips that kissed Draco more times then he could ever count, and the vary talented tongue that always got Draco to agree to anything.

Oh could it ever the feel of that mouth, and he could remember how well Harry was at using it. Draco let out a groan as his hand was moving in a quickening pace between his legs as he was remembering the feeling of Harry on his body. He was holding onto the feeling of the kiss on his neck and adding to it in his mind, Harry sucking on his neck biting the now abused flesh. Draco groaned his back arching trying to imagine Harry with him how he would have touched him, and the pace changed slightly sending a new wave of pleasure threw his body. Draco felt a handghosting over his chest pinching a nipple rolling it between two fingers. Draco bit his bottom lip to stifle the moans that were now escaping him.

So close now so vary close, Harry sucking on his ear biting it slightly that alone sent a violent shiver down his already stimulated body and pushed him over the edge he was teetering. He tossed his head back as he came hard, he was now breathing hard not wanting to open his eyes letting his body come down off the climax. Soon his breathing calmed, and he grabbed his nightshirt that had come off rubbing it across his stomach cleaning off the mess. He wadded it up and tossed it off the bed. He looked at the clock next to the bed it was only two am, and he felt empty and slightly angry with himself. He forced himself to fall back to sleep trying to keep his mind empty, and eventually he finally drifted off.

-

"Father, Father." was the next thing he heard and it pulled him from his slumber. Opening his eyes slowly he was welcomed with the sight of his son smiling waving a letter around. "It came, It came." The blonde boy smiled jumping onto the bed of his now awake father. Draco sat up rubbing his face with his hands sobering himself up, and took the letter from the boy. Soon as he saw the first line he knew what it was.

'Dear Mr. Malfoy, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

"Isn't it great? I wonder if Paris got his yet? I'm going to go owl him right now." Constantine made a move to jump off the bed, but was stopped by his father pulling him back be the nightshirt.

"Now don't you think that if you got yours Paris would have gotten his?" Draco said handing the letter back to his boy.

"Yeah I suppose so, well if I can't owl him can we go over to Paris' house?" Constantine said hopefully Draco looked at the boy for a moment,

"Yes, I suppose so. Maybe we can get a head start on getting your school things." Draco said smiling as the boy started hopping round on the bed. "Well go then get dressed," Draco said shoeing the boy off the bed.

"Yes father." Constantine said running to the room's door. "Wear something nice." Draco called after the boy as the small frame disappeared.

Draco got up from the bed he bathed, shaved, and got dressed, when he was taking his final look in the full length mirror he noticed how much older he looked. He realized he wasn't the thin good-looking boy he was in school anymore; he was a man now he didn't know why he never noticed it before. It had to of been the fact the Constantine was now entering Hogwarts, he remembered his father looking so much older then he did when he got his letter to go.

Then again his father was almost ten years older then he was now, so he wasn't as old as his father when he went. Though he still couldn't help but feel old, he was a few years off of thirty, and he knew thinking like this was foolish, but it wouldn't go away. Soon Constantine appeared in the room pulling Draco from his thoughts.

"Is this good enough Father?" Constantine asked holding his arms out. The boy was wearing a dark green turtle neck, and black slacks.

"Yes it looks fine." Draco smiled running his hands through the boys hair trying to get the mess straightened out.

"Father leave my hair alone, you know it won't do what you want." Constantine pulled from his father's hands.

"Yeah, I know." Draco half smiled.

"What's the matter father?" The boy asked looking at Draco.

"Nothing. Let's get going Constantine." Draco said, guiding the boy out of the room.

Down stairs Draco put on his jacket, and Constantine put on his black cloak, and they made their way to Ron and Hermione's. Once they got there, Paris was out front with Ophelia. Constantine had owled Paris letting him know they were coming.

"Constantine, you're here!" Paris said running up to his friend, "Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Hello Paris. Are your parents home?" Draco smiled at the boy. "Yes sir, but father should be leaving soon." Paris said grinning.

Draco made his way up the walk passing Ophelia, "Hello Ophelia."

"Hello," she said quietly not really looking up at the man. He smiled heading to the house.

"Hey Paris come and help me with something will you." Constantine asked.

"Alright," Paris said looking perplexed, "With what?"

"My hair, come on." Constantine said pulling his red headed friend behind him.

They ran into the house Ophelia close on their heels. "Paris what did I say about running?" Ron said as the boys tore through the house.

"Sorry Dad." they slowed till they got out of his sight, then ran again to the bathroom.

"So what are you going to do?" Paris asked sitting on the tubs edge.

"I don't know, but father doesn't seem to like it like this." Constantine said pulling his hair back with his hands turning his head from side to side looking in the mirror.

"That looks good." Ophelia chimed in quietly.

"Yeah I guess it does." Paris agreed. Constantine turned on the water and began wetting his hair.

-

"Now don't tell me Paris woke you up too." Draco smiled

"Oh not only did he wake me up but he owled my mother and father, and Hermione's mum and dad before he woke us up." Ron laughed.

"Your boys a little over zealous Weasley." Draco joked

"Just a little." Ron laughed again.

They were sitting in the sitting room chatting for a while before Paris and Ophelia came in joining their dad. "Where's Constantine?" Draco asked

"Oh he's fixing his hair." Paris said moving further from his sister on the sofa.

"Fixing his hair?" Ron asked confused looking at Draco.

"Constantine, come in here please." Draco called. Soon the boy stepped slowly into the room Paris and Ophelia were trying to keep from laughing.

"Oh my." Hermione said shocked Draco just raised an eyebrow, and Ron looked like he wanted to say something but his mouth wouldn't work.

Paris started laughing, "Why did you slick it all back?"

"Cause you said it looked alright." Constantine said shortly giving a deadly glare to Paris.

"My god he is a Malfoy," Ron laughed. Draco glared at Ron, "See he got that from you."

"Constantine, come here," Draco said sitting on the edge of the sofa. The boy moved slowly to his father, "Why did you change your hair?"

"Cause you didn't like it the other way," Constantine said looking down.

"Constantine I don't care what your hair looks like," Draco said smiling.

"Oh, you just looked sad this morning when it wasn't laying flat." Constantine said quietly.

"No, I wasn't sad. You don't need to have your hair like that." Draco smiled.

With that said Draco watched Constantine put his hands into his hair and tousled it till it was every which way. He saw his son turn from looking like the Malfoy he once was when he was a child to the blonde image of the boy's dad.

"See your hair looks fine." Draco said holding onto the boys shoulder smiling, "Now what do you say we go to Diagon Alley and get a start on your school shopping."

"Is Paris coming too? You said he could." Constantine said almost pleadingly.

"Yes Paris can go, we were going to go today anyway." Hermione grinned, "Except Ron of course. He has to get to work."

"Oh yeah, I'm going to be late." Ron said anxiously getting up from the chair running to the door putting on his cloak, "Now children behave while you're out today."

"Yes Dad." Both red headed children said together.

"Bye Hermione." Ron said kissing his wife quickly as he bolted out the door.

"Let me just fix myself up a bit and we'll be off alright?" Hermione said walking down the hall.

Draco sat on the sofa waiting watching the boys play or rather tease Ophelia till Hermione came back.

**

* * *

- **

**(A/N) yeah im not sure what this chapter was good for lol except having the boys getting there letters, and i figured I'd put some more H/D considering this is what it's found under. Hey I might even have another chapter out tonight maybe if my muse hits me over my head with something hard, that is. Well on to the reviews even though there really arnt that many :( ...**

**Danish pastry 28- your right and I did change the aunt hermione thing around you were right he would have called her that. **

**Jade- yeah it did seem to have abrupt ending, but it probably was cause of no A/N lol and I figured you went to sleep or just couldnt get online. thank you for your help, and you still have to review on this one lol**

**badluck-ngprod- no they wont be going through what draco and harry went through, but that thing I said about constantine and paris I might just do in some way. lol hope you liked this chapter :D**


	10. The Train Ride

**(A/N) well here's two more chapters HAHA! I don't know what im saying just read em lol**

**and a special thanks to Jade who puts up with me lol**

* * *

-

"Now boys don't go running off I want to be able to see you." Draco said after the boys took off heading to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Hermione, and Draco followed behind at a regular pace.

"Ophelia why don't you go with your brother, and Constantine. Keep an eye on them for me." Hermione smiled wining at the girl. Ophelia smiled, "Ok." And she ran up to Paris keeping close to him.

Hermione and Draco watched the children fawn over the latest broom in the store window, and the two just watched quietly from across the street. Draco was dividing his attention between watching the children, and browsing the owl that were on display in front of Eylops Owl Emporium.

"So how are you doing Draco?" Hermione asked, pulling Draco's attention from a rather lovely dark brown owl.

"I'm fine." Draco said returning his attention to the boys once again.

"He reminds me of you." Hermione smiled after watching Constantine curl his lip in annoyance at a boy that tried to push between him and Paris, and saw him push back staking his claim to the spot next to red head glaring at the boy that was trying to push in. Draco gave a half smile, but didn't say anything, so Hermione continued, "Especially this morning when he did his hair. He looked a lot like you did when we were that age, except..."

"Except he didn't at the same time." Draco said smiling but it not reaching his eyes.

"Yeah some times he looks, and acts like you, but then he can turn around and some how Harry shines through, and I swear its him." Hermione smiled sadly shaking her head, "I know it's not him, and im talking foolishness but I cant help it."

"No I understand," Draco said sadly, "Its getting harder to look at him some times now he's starting to look more like Harry, now that is foolishness."

"No it's not, you loved Harry," Hermione paused looking to Draco, "and you have this constant reminder of him. See me and Ron don't see him every day so we're happy to see parts of Harry in the boy, but you have to see reminders of Harry every minute of everyday. I understand Draco, maybe not completely, but I do understand."

Draco gave her a reassuring smile, "I know Hermione."

After a few more moments Draco and Hermione collected the children, and went to get the supplies for the two boys. They got the boys new robes, books, and all other bits and bobs the two needed for their first year. They were gone most of the day by the time they got back to the Weasley's home it was half past five.

"Do you want to stay for dinner Draco?" Hermione asked as she took her cloak, and her children's cloaks hanging them on the wall.

"Can we father?" Constantine asked smiling.

"I guess we can if it isn't a bother." Draco said taking his son's cloak off, and then his own.

"Great, Paris take your things to your room and get yourselves cleaned up." Hermione smiled, "Draco do you wanna help me with dinner?"

"Yeah it's been awhile since I've cooked anything." Draco ginned following Hermione to the kitchen.

-

After the boys got cleaned up, they were hanging out in Paris' room.

"This is going to be great we're finally going to be going to Hogwarts." Constantine said flopping down on his friend's bed, "Now we can hang out everyday."

"I don't know about that Constantine." Paris said sadly.

'What do you mean?" Constantine asked pushing himself up on his elbows.

"Doesn't your family have the tradition of being put in Slytherin?" Paris said not really wanting to look at his friend.

"I guess." the blonde boys aid softly, his smile falling from his face in the realization, "So does that mean we won't be friends?"

"I don't know. I hope not, though it would be really bad if we weren't in the same house." Paris said now looking at his friend.

Constantine sighed, "I guess we'll just have to see what happens at the sorting."

"Yeah, we are. There's no need to get thinking about things before they happen." Paris said trying to lighten the mood that had gotten so heavy in the room.

"You're right." Constantine said jumping off the bed, "you want to play some chess till dinners done?"

"Yeah of course, I just hope your ready to loose." Paris said bolting out of the room.

"I thought we weren't going to think about things till they happen." Constantine said chasing after his red head friend.

Half way through their game they were called to dinner, but neither were winning and didn't wanna stop till one looked to be ahead.

"Paris, Constantine last warning! Come to dinner." Ron said forcefully to the boys. They reluctantly got up and went to the dinning room, and took the two empty spots.

Half way through dinner Paris asked, "Mum what happens if me and Constantine get sorted into separate houses?"

"What do you mean Paris?" Hermione asked taking a drink.

"I mean if Constantine gets into Slytherin, and I get into Gryffindor. Will we still be able to be friends?" Paris asked looking at his parents.

"I don't see why not." Hermione tried to keep a smile on her face.

She never thought about that before if they did get sorted into those houses it would be rather difficult for them to still be friends, but her answer seemed to be good enough for the boys. They went back chattering with each other, and Hermione looked over at Draco who looked to be thinking the same thing she was before. Dinner almost finished, but not till Constantine asked something this time apparently that came to mind during his and Paris' quiet conversation.

"Father what house was Dad in?" Constantine asked looking to Draco.

"He was a Gryffindor." Draco said evenly finishing his drink.

Draco could feel Hermione and Ron looking at him, and he shot them a look. The rest of the evening went by smoothly, except for the conversation the three adults had in the kitchen.

"You couldn't even tell him that his father was a Gryffindor?" Ron said trying to keep his voice down.

"What does it matter?" Draco asked shortly

"The matter is that he doesn't know anything about Harry not even the simplest things." Ron said shortly trying desperately to keep his voice down. The look on Draco's face was enough for Hermione to intervene before her kitchen turned into a war zone.

"Look Ron it's not our place to tell Draco how to raise his son, it's his choice on what or even how much to tell Constantine about his father." Hermione stated in an even, calm voice.

"Eh. Whatever. It's late, I have to go to bed." Ron said snapping slightly as he walked out of the kitchen.

"He's right though, I hate to admit it, but he is right." Draco said sounding disgusted at the thought of Weasley being right.

"Draco you don't have to tell Constantine anything you don't want to, just as long as you do eventually." Hermione smiled turning back to her task.

"I will eventually, when he's older." Draco said moving to the door, "Well thank you for dinner Granger, but it is getting late and I should be getting Constantine home."

"Of course it wasn't any trouble, good night." Hermione said watching Draco till he left the room.

-

After that the days flew by. Soon it was time for the boys to go to Kings Cross Station, and Constantine was awake as soon as the sun came out. When Draco woke up and got down stairs around eight thirty he found Constantine sitting vary still, on his trunk in the entry. Draco passed the boy on his way to the kitchen he had never seen his son that quiet or still ever since the boy was born.

When Draco got to the dinning room, he sat down looking over the Daily Prophet, pouring himself some coffee, and had a muffin in front of him. It wasn't till he put the paper down and began to eat his muffin did he notice that Constantine was sitting in the chair next to him staring at him.

"Constantine why don't you eat something." Draco said taking a drink of his coffee

"No thank you father I already ate." the boy said smiling, "When are we going to go?"

"When I'm finished here." Draco said bitting off a piece of the sweet muffin.

Constantine sighed and laid half way on the table playing with the tablecloth.

"Constantine, sit up straight, why don't you make sure you have everything." Draco said pouring himself some more coffee.

"I've done that already." The boy said sitting up.

"Well just go make sure." Draco said picking up the paper again.

Constantine sighed and walked off, by the time the boy came back with a few more items Draco was done and was wiping his mouth off with a napkin and was standing by his son's trunk. Constantine put the few things he pulled from his room into his trunk, and stood up looking to Draco, "Are we going now?"

"Yes. Put on your cloak on and we'll be going." Draco tried to keep from laughing at how eager the boy was.

When they got to Platform 9 ¾, Constantine stood close to his father and looked at all the people that were running around. Children talking on groups, and he could noticeably see which children were first years they were the ones like him standing close to their parents. After, Draco and Constantine took the boys trolley to the train so his trunk could be put into the hold, and waited for Paris and his parents. The time was getting closer to 11 and Constantine was starting to think Paris wasn't going to make it when the call was begin sounded for the boarding his father made him get on the train.

"He'll be here you just get on the train and save him a seat." Draco said comforting, "Now just behave and listen to the professors. I don't want to hear anything about you misbehaving. Bye Constantine." Draco said hugging his son tightly. "Now go on before all the seats are gone."

"Bye Father! I'll owl you tonight." Constantine said getting on the train.

-

He walked down the walkway looking for an empty compartment, and finally finding one towards the back. He walked in the compartment, closing the door behind him. He sat in the quiet small room. Watching a few people walking past the door, he started to feel a little anxious being alone like this, and when the train started to move and the fact that Paris still wasn't here made him feel slightly panicked. More then three minutes later the door to the compartment opened suddenly, revealing a very out of breath red head.

"Paris I was starting to think you didn't make it." Constantine said laughing a little.

"Oh I almost didn't," Paris closed the door behind him and sat across from the blonde boy, "We came through the portal two minutes before the train left. I almost didn't make it on." Paris smiled.

They talked and played exploding snap, and got snacks from the trolley. Soon the Sun set, and they would be arriving at the school soon, so they changed into their robes. All they could do now was wait till they got to the school.


	11. The Sorting

When they got off the train a voice was calling for the first years, "All first years this way." It was a giant of a man.

"My dad told me about him. His name is Hagrid." Paris whispered to Constantine.

He looked rather fierce, but his voice didn't sound as harsh as he looked, "This way to the boats, follow me." the large group followed Hagrid to the boats, which held four students each

As they waited to get onto a boat, Paris seemed to be looking around for someone, but it would have been hard because of how dark it was. Paris and Constantine rode in a boat with a girl that had long sandy blonde hair, and a boy with light brown hair. No one really talked much on the trek across the lake, everyone was to absorbed in the view in front of them, as the castle grew larger. As soon as they reached the landing, they all entered the castle walking threw the entry hall, to where a professor stood waiting for them. When they reached her, she looked cross, but didn't give off the feel that she was upset.

"On the other side of these doors are your fellow classmates, but before you enter, I need to tell you a few things first," she said studying the children before her, and her gaze lingered on Constantine a little longer than it did on anyone else. "When you enter through these doors you all will be sorted into one of four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." A little noise was made afer each house was announced, "Now you need to remember that while you're here, your house will be like you family, good behavior and work will gain you points, and disrespect and bad behavior will lose you points." She looked around at the children one more time, "Very well come along."

She turned around and opened the large wooden doors, and walked into the great hall being trailed by the group of first years. They all walked the length of the dinning hall till they reached the area in front of the staff table, where a stool sat with an old, torn hat upon it.

"Stand along here," the professor said pointing to the area in front of her, "Now I'll be calling your name and you will be sorted." she picked up the hat.

Paris still seemed to be looking for someone in the group. Constantine ignored him, but he felt like he was being watched and he didn't really like it. He glanced around to see two fellow first years watching him they weren't vary attractive one a boy looked like a small gorilla with black hair, and his face looked slightly pinched, and the other obviously not related, but still relatively unattractive. She was smaller then the boy in both width and hight, and was less ugly, but she still wasn't pleasant to look at. She had long wavy brown hair, and dark eyes that looked at him hard.

He was pulled from his musings of the ugly student to Paris smiling, "I found him."

"Him who?" Constantine was a little confused.

"One of my cousins he was supposed to start this year too." Paris said grinning.

Constantine just smiled back. He didn't realize that the professor had been calling students, and he wasn't paying attention.

"Finnaegan, Sean," was the next name he heard called, then Paris was pointing to the boy, "He's my cousin." he watched the thin red-ish brown haired boy walk slowly up to the stool and sat then the hat was placed on his head, after a moment it said "Gryffindor!" then he heard the cheers from a table nearby.

"Goyle, Devon," was the name after Sean's. After the hat was placed on the boy's pudgy head, it didn't take long for the hat to shout "Slytherin!" followed by the cheering from another table.

Then it hit him he forgot about it what if he got Slytherin then he wouldn't be able to hang out with Paris as much. Now he started to get anxious and all he heard was

"Longbottom, Penelope," followed by "Gryffindor!" thenསྤྱc

"Crabbe, Erica," it was that ugly girl; the hat put her in Slytherin.

Then he heard Paris's name "Weasley, Paris," he watched his friend go up to the stool, and get the hat put on his head, it didn't take long for it to say "Gryffindor!" and he watched his friend run off to a cheering table.

He was nervous then he heard his name "Malfoy, Constantine," he could feel all eyes on him as he sat on the stool, but held himself dignified as the Malfoy he was. But his entire mind kept thinking was no not Slytherin, all he wanted to do was go with his friend he didn't care about family traditions. Then in a shout "Gryffindor!" he closed his eyes when he heard it start speaking, but when it said it he didn't believe it.

When he opened his eyes he saw a lot of people watching him now, but now there were murmurs. He moved quickly to the cheering table sitting next to Paris, but he glanced around the hall and noticed that most of the Slytherins were staring at him. He turned his attention to Paris and tried to ignore the eyes.

"Constantine this is Sean. He is aunt Ginny's, and uncle Seamus' son." Paris said introducing the two. Constantine smiled and stuck his hand out across the table, and they shook.

"So Constantine, I'm sorry but I honestly never thought that a Malfoy would be sitting at this table." Sean said quietly while names were still being read off.

Constantine didn't know what to say to that, but he knew his father wasn't going to be happy about it. A few moments later the sorting was done, and Dumbledore gave his opening talk about the dark forest, and the other places the first years should stay away from. After dinner they were shown the Gryffindor common room, and where they would be living for the next year. That night, before Constantine went to bed, he wrote his Father about the nights events. Though when it came to the part where he was to say what house he was sorted into, it seemed his hand had forgotten how to write. But he pushed himself and wrote it down, then signed it, sealed it, and then ran it down to the owlery as fast as he could, then back to the dorm before curfew came into effect.

Back in the dorm room the boys in the room consisted of Paris, Constantine, Sean, and Edwin Thomas. The boys stayed up talking late that night, talking about quidditch, and what the year might be like. The next morning at breakfast was when the mail came. Everyone seemed to have gotten something, even him. It was from his father. He didn't want to open it, but he knew he had to. He opened the letter, and began to read it.

_Dear Constantine, _

_Well I'm glade that you are safely at Hogwarts, and that Paris was able to get on the train. But in regards with your sorting we will discuss that when you come home for winter holiday. Behave Constantine, and listen to your professors. _

_Your Father, _

_Draco Malfoy _

Constantine turned the paper over looked in the envelope. That was it. That's all his father wrote. He looked over at Paris who was reading his mail, when Paris looked at his friend he noticed the strange look and took the letter from him.

"Constantine, do you think he's mad?" Paris asked after looking over the letter.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, I'd have to say yes," Constantine said quietly, taking the letter back and putting it in his pocket.

Soon after school started it all seemed to pass quickly he found that he was really bad at potions, but everything else he was petty good at, though Professor Snape seemed agitated that Constantine didn't catch on quickly potions. He knew it probably had something to do with the fact that his father was outstanding in that class, and Snape expected the same out of him. If it wasn't for Paris he would probably fail, but with his friend helping him, he was doing all right. The Slytherins teased him whenever they had a chance; well it was the two ugly slytherins that bothered him. He knew he was going to at some point punch Goyle, square in his pudgy face before the year ended.

-

The months passed, and soon it was time for winter holiday Paris and Constantine were heading back home. It was then when Constantine remembered his father was going to talk to him about the sorting. When the train came into the station, the boys got their trunks, and went looking for their parents. Constantine found his father waiting, and both boys walked up to the older Malfoy.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," Paris said politely.

"Hello Father," Constantine said smiling.

"Come along boys, Paris I'm taking you home with us tonight, Ophelia is sick and your mum doesn't want you over there just yet." Draco said turning and heading for the portal.

Once the group arrived at the Malfoy's house Draco instructed them to put their belongings upstairs.

"Wow, your dad really doesn't seem to be very happy," Paris said getting into Constantine's room after putting his trunk in one of the guess rooms.

"Paris, I have never seen him like this," Constantine said running a hand through his hair.

"Constantine, come here, please," Draco called from down stairs.

Constantine made his way nervously down stairs, and Paris went out to the landing so he could hear what was happening.

"Yes Father?" Constantine asked quietly, entering the sitting room.

"How has your schooling been going?" Draco questioned, sitting in the armchair.

"Good, it's been good," Constantine tried to keep his voice even.

It fell quiet fora few moments then Draco spoke again, "You realize you're the first Malfoy in generations to be sorted into Gryffindor." Draco said evenly.

"I didn't expect to be sorted into there, I swear father." Constantine apologized.

"Do you have any idea what your Grandfather is going say?" Draco said his voice rising a little.

"What does Grandfather have to do with anything?" Now Constantine was getting louder.

"Don't raise your voice to me," Draco said warning.

"Why are you having such a problem with this?" Constantine said defiantly.

"Because you weren't' suppose to be a Gryffindor!" Draco stated in a very strangled shout.

He had never heard his father sound like that before, and he didn't know what to do. It all seemed strange to him. It fell quiet between them again. "I'm sorry father." Constantine said looking down at the carpet.

Draco didn't say anything he got up and pulled the boy to his chest wrapping his arms around the boy. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, anything." Draco whispered soothingly. After a few moments, Draco pulled from the boy, "Why don't you and Paris go get cleaned up for dinner."

"Yes Father," Constantine said half grinning.

Draco watched his son walk out of the room, and heard him run up the stairs. Draco sat back in the armchair, and sighed rubbing his face with the palm of his hand.

* * *

-

**(A/N) well there two more chapters hope you liked thim and just to let you know things will be jumping around, and the boys will be getting older. just to let you know, and i love reviews it lets me know if im doing an alright job. so R/R ppl i'l love you for ever, but i'm still not going to force you.:D**

**and im starting to wonder if i only have two ppl reading this thing anymore lol anyway...**

**Jade- yeah yeah well i just wasnt sure about that last chapter and you did help me so its all good. lol**

**badluck-ngprod- well i'll be getting to it soon hehehe, and i hope you liked these two chpters :D**


	12. Hogsmeade

-Two weeks before Third year-

"So you fancy anyone yet, Paris?" Constantine smirked at his friend from the sofa.

"No, Constantine. How many times do I have to tell you?" Paris shot back, annoyed.

The blonde laughed at his red headed friend, "You're always so touchy." Paris just continued to read his book, "Fine be like that. I'll just go home then." Constantine moved to the door looking back at his friend, "I'm serious." Paris turned the page of his book. "Please, Paris, you can't seriously not like anyone." Constantine was now sitting on his haunches next to his friend.

Paris looked down to his blonde friend, "I thought Malfoy's never beg."

"I'm not begging, I'm pleading, there's a difference." Constantine smirked.

Paris rolled his eyes, "Not by much." Paris got up and put his book back on the shelf, "And I seriously don't like anyone."

"Fine, I believe you." Constantine threw his hands in the air.

"Good," Paris smiled, "So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to have to be going home soon, though," Constantine sighed looking at his watch, "I have to go to my grandparents."

"I'm sorry," Paris grinned

"You have no idea, Grandfather is fine most of the time but sometimes he goes off on rampage about the silliest things." Constantine ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Like you being a Gryffindor?" Paris laughed.

"Oh yes, I'm shocked he even lets me into the house," the blonde rolled his eyes, "You would think he would lay off after almost three years."

"Well I don't know what to tell you." Paris sat where his friend was moments before.

"Eh, it doesn't matter. Father tells me not to listen to what he says half the time anyway," the blonde joined his friend, "Like about you."

"What about me?" The red head questioned with a confused look.

"Your 'blood being tainted'," Constantine mocked his grandfathers voice.

Paris rolled his eyes, "Oh please."

"Yeah I know, when he starts on about you, Father pinches my arm when I look like I might say something foolish." Constantine and Paris laughed. "I have to go." Constantine looked at his watch.

Paris walked his friend to the door, "Bye Constantine."

"Bye Paris," the blonde said pulling the red head into a hug, "See you later."

"See ya!" Paris smiled, closing the door after Constantine.

-

"Father, I'm home," Constantine shouted as he entered the house.

"Hasn't your father taught you any kind of decorum?" the cold voice of his grandfather met him in the sitting room.

"I thought we were going to your house grandfather." Constantine stood up straight, and spoke nicely.

"There was a change in plans, now go change and do something about your hair." Lucius ordered

"He doesn't have to do anything with his hair, Father," Draco spoke up as he entered the room, "Go change, Constantine."

"Yes, Father," the blonde boy bowed his head and went off to his room to change.

"You are far to easy on the boy, Draco," Lucius said shortly

"Oh and what would you have me do with him, keep him on an insanely short leash, and keep him in the house unless I'm going with him?" Draco tried to keep his anger in check. Narcissia looked up from the sofa at the two men in the middle of the room.

"You could just keep him in reach, andaway from certain people." The older blonde put special emphasis on the last word.

"You mean the Weasley boy, don't you?" Draco sighed, "I don't know why I have to listen to you rant about him."

"Why do you let him run about with that dirty blooded Weasley? Why not have him play with young Mr. Goyal, Miss Crabbe? You were friends with their parents, were you not?" Lucius asked evenly

"Yes, I was once, but I grew past them. They still think like they did in school." Draco explained plainly.

"Well if he was friends with those children then I wouldn't have the shame of my grandson being a Gryffindor!" Lucius shot angrily

"Well I guess he just didn't take after our side very much did he then, Father, and if he is such an embarrassment to you then I wont punish you any further. You can just get out of my house," Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Nowdon't be so hasty, Draco. I'm sure that's not what your father meant," Narcissia got up moving quickly to her son's side, "Now is it Lucius?"

"No, of course not. I don't wish to miss out on my only grandson," Lucius sat quietly, agitation still evident on his face.

A few moments went by and Constantine appeared down stairs wearing dressy clothing, high collar white dress shirt not quite buttoned completely, with a dark green silk vest, and black dress pants.

"Much better Constantine, you are so handsome," Narcissia cooed over her grandson, "You look so much like your father." Narcissia gave a pointed look at Lucius.

-A few weeks later-

"Why can't they ever be on time?" Constantine sighed looking at his watch.

"I don't think they were ever on time when we were at school. I never saw them 'til they were on the train." Draco laughed a little.

"Were you friends with Paris' parents when you all went to school?" Constantine asked sitting in the bench.

Draco couldn't help but laugh, "Oh my God, no." That got a confused look out of the boy. Seeing this Draco corrected himself, "I mean we ran in different circles, to say the least."

"Oh, I see. Was it because you were a Slytherin?" Constantine leaned back watching the portal.

"That was part of it," Draco smiled sadly, "And I was slightly jealous of them." Now that confession got a stranger look out of his son, making him laugh again.

Soon after that Paris and Ophelia showed up with their parents, Constantine hugged his friend, "I think I need to get you a better alarm clock."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm here, aren't I?" Paris grinned.

"Paris, now I want you to watch after your sister at school, alright?" Hermione told her son, hugging the boy.

"Yes, Mum," Paris nodded

"Be good, Ophelia, even though I know you will," Ron said hugging his little girl. Paris and Ophelia headed off to the train to get their trunks taken care off.

"All right now, go get on the train and get your seats." Draco stood up signaling to the train.

"Bye Father." The blonde boy hugged his father, and ran to catch up with his friends.

On the train, after a quarter of the way into the trip, Ophelia started to get anxious, "I want to go walk the train."

"Well then go walk the train," Paris said not looking a way form his book.

"Just try to stay clear of the Slytherins," Constantine smiled to the girl.

"Ok," with that the girl was gone.

Paris still was absorbed in his book, and Constantine was feeling ignored and bored. Now the task was to get Paris to put the book down. He leaned back, taking out a box of candy he had emptied earlier, and started to tare off bits and through them at the red headed boy. That got boring fast so he dug in his bag, and pulled out a quill. He moved across so he was now sitting next to Paris he leaned over holding the quill so the feather part was tickling his friend's ear. Paris just kept swatting it away, and turned the page, frowning Constantine put the quill behind his ear and leaned closer to his friend and took a breath. Just before he could blow into Paris' ear the boy turned and got his face in the air instead.

"What do you want Constantine?" Paris now paying full attention to his friend.

"Just bored, and you're ignoring me," Constantine shrugged, andleaned back putting his arms behind his head.

"Your about as bad as a 4-year-old, you know that?" Paris rolled his eyes, "So what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know. I was entertaining myself till you ruined my fun," the blonde smirked at the other boy causing Paris to laugh and shake his head.

-

When they got to Hogwarts they were separated form Ophelia, and didn't see her till they brought the new first years in. When she was sorted, the hat put her in Gryffindor, and she seemed very happy and relieved about it.

Soonit was time for their first Hogsmeade weekend, andConstantine was excited bouncing all over the place. Paris was happy cause his uncles had a shop in town, and he was hoping to see them. When they got to town, people were everywhere. The two made their way down to Honeydukes first thing, and bought far too much candy for just the two of them.

After Honeydukes, they headed down to Paris' uncles joke shop, but they had missed the twins. The two still bought a load of joke items, however. As they made their way back, it was getting to be three o'clock, so they went into the Three Broom Sticks to get a few butterbeers, when they got out, it was pushing on five. They still wanted to see the Shrieking Shack so they made that their final stop before going back to the school.

"It's kind of scary looking isn't it." Constantine held on to the fence looking at the house.

"Yeah, it is scary," Paris tried to keep his voice even, as he was only slightly nervous being out there.

The sun was going down, and it was getting cold. "Constantine, can we go soon?" Paris wrapped his arms around himself, feeling the cold bite at him.

The blonde grinned, "Yeah, we'll go. Wait! What was that?"

"What was what?" Paris whined.

"Shh," Constantine hushed, looking at the trees around them, then he relaxed, "I guess it was noth...what the hell is that!" Constantine screamed

Paris screamed, holding on to the blonde's arm tightly, burying his freckled face into Constantine's shoulder. Then Constantine started laughing, and Paris let go of his friend, his face now burning.

"You're a right ass, you know that?" Paris started walking away for the blonde.

"Paris, where are you going?" Constantine called after his friend, "Don't be mad! I'm sorry!" Constantine ran after his friend. "Paris, I really am," he grabbed Paris' arm, stopping the red head, "I didn't know it was going to freak you out that bad, I swear! If I did I wouldn't have done it."

Paris looked at Constantine, meeting the green eyes, "Don't you ever do that again."

"I swear," the blonde smiled and put his hand over his heart.

Paris laughed, "Now come on, I'm getting cold."

"Whatever you say," Constantine saluted, and followed after Paris.

All Paris could do was laugh and shake his head, as they walked back to Hogwarts

**

* * *

- **

**(A/N) well yes I know I haven't updated really frequently lately but I've just been off lately, but I'm rather happy with this chapter. So maybe I won't be as off, and I'll most likely have another chapter by Monday if my muse decides to beat me up side the head with a brick of inspiration. Lol well I hope you ppl are liking this chapter. **

**THANX JADE :D... better? lol**

**Sarahamanda- um im glad your liking it, and hope you liked this one too.**

**Badluck-ngprod- lol yes I get the idea, and by the way :whispers: it's begun hehe**

**Danish Pastry 28- its's fine if you can't review All the time, and im glad you are still reading this mess lol**

**Sexy3slytherin- LOL OMG I'm sure you wont see this, but still that is too funny you never read slash then why are you even bothering posting on this damn thing. And there are several ways of getting a dude pregnant have you never seen Junior :lol at a pregnant Arnold: tear anyway yeah and by the way you're only my second flamer the flames stock my slashy fires lol**

**Lady Lestat- wow you are so nice :gives a Constantine doll: and, I do have a sequel to this mess, "something that never should have happened," you can either read it before or after im done with this one I don't think it will matter either way. But you might like it if you haven't read it already.**

**Now as for Jade hummm she makes me review on hers but someone doesn't review on mine tisk tisk. LoL you'll pay oh yes you will pay.**


	13. Silver and Red

-Forth year before winter holiday-

"So you got a date for the Hogsmeade weekend?" Constantine asked, moving his pawn.

"No, and I don't think I'm going to either. it seems silly to me." Paris watched as his bishop took out one of the blonde's pieces.

"Oh come on, Paris. I saw that cute Ravenclaw girl talking to you the other day." The blonde smirked ignoring the game now.

"She just wanted me to tutor her, and I think I'm just going to get a head start studying for after holiday." Paris shrugged. "Anyway you'll be to busy with your date, no doubt, to even bother with what I'm doing." He sounded a little agitated. "It's you move."

"I guess, but I don't want you to just be here by yourself studying." Constantine laughed, moving a piece.

"Don't worry about me, I like studying." The red head studied the board a moment and moved a piece. "Check."

"But you always study. Why don't you put the books down and go have some fun?" Constantine frowned at the board, moving a piece.

"Checkmate." Paris smiled leaning back in the chair.

"Damn you." The blonde frowned

"Don't pout, Constantine. It doesn't make you look vary handsome." Paris grinned

"Oh, so you think I'm handsome, do you?" Constantine leaned back in the chair, putting his hands behind his head, and smiled at the red head.

Paris rolled his eyes. "I never said that. You're ugly even when you're not pouting." Paris laughed at the look on the others face.

"Your just jealous 'cause all the girls want me," Constantine recovered, smirking.

"Whatever you say." Paris got up, moving from the table. "I think I'm going to go study a bit."

"Oh, come on, Paris! Let's go sneaking around the castle or something," Constantine sighed, following the red head

"No, thank you. I think three detentions in a week are enough," Paris said, heading up the stairs.

"Well, if you kept up, Snape wouldn't have caught us that last time," Constantine pointed out as the entered the dorm room. Paris walked over to his trunk and pulled out a couple of books, and sat on his bed.

"You're studying?" Constantine asked, leaning against one of Paris' bedposts.

"That's what I said I was doing," Paris said slowly.

"But this is boring!" The blonde sighed, flopping down on the red heads bed.

"Then go play with one of your girls," Paris suggested irritably, flipping through the book pages.

"Nah, I don't feel like girls tonight," Constantine said absently, grabbing the book. Paris wasn't looking through. Paris felt his stomach flip when Constantine said that, even though he knew that's not what the blonde meant, but his mind worked in over time. "So do you want to or what?" Constantine asked, looking at his friend.

"Do what?" Paris asked, trying to fight the blush that tried to surface.

"Do you want to go and sneak out to the quidditch pit?" The blonde asked again, sitting up.

"Oh, oh um yeah, sure, I guess. But only if you are more aware of who's around. I am not getting detention again." Paris grabbed the books and got off the bed, putting them away.

"Great." Constantine smiled, standing.

-

"I don't know how I let you talk me into things like this," Paris whispered from behind the blonde.

"It's 'cause you can never tell me no, now be quiet." The blonde smirked, looking around the corner, seeing the hall clear. "Come on, quickly we're almost outside."

The two walked quietly down the hall. They were halfway down, when Constantine grabbed Paris by the jacket and pulled the red head into a broom closet.

"What the hell..." Paris' demand got cut short when the blonde's hand covered his mouth.

"Quiet," Constantine whispered.

A few seconds later, lone footsteps were heard from the other side of the door, coming down the corridor. Paris suddenly realized how close Constantine was to him. His heart was pounding in his ears, and he couldn't help but worry that the blonde would hear. Paris was grateful when Constantine took his hand from his mouth, and failed to conceal a smile when the blonde didn't move away. Paris could feel the warmth coming from the body in front of him, and he was thankful that the small area was dark so Constantine couldn't see the look that was so obvious on Paris' face. When the steps faded, Constantine opened the door taking a look out. Stepping out, he pulled Paris after him.

"Hey, Paris, now you can't say you were never in the broom closet with me." Constantine smirked at his now blushing friend.

"Oh, and who can't say that?" Paris laughed.

"Plenty of people," Constantine said indignantly

"You're right, the first and second years can," Paris quipped back, heading to a door that led out of the castle.

"That's just— you make me sound like I run around songging anything that moves," Constantine finally got out, as they were making their way from the castle.

"Oh, I know you don't snog everything that moves." Paris fought to keep his voice even.

"Well, good then, last thing I need is you thinking I'm a tramp." Constantine smiled

Paris smiled and shook his head, "No I don't think you are."

The boys walked all the way out to the quidditch pit. After walking around it for a while, they took a seat in the stands. "So what exactly was the point of coming out here?" Paris asked, wrapping his arms around himself, fighting the cold.

"I don't know. Just seemed better then hanging around the dorm." The blonde shrugged, buttoning his jacket up a little more.

"It is kind of cold out here, I think," Paris chattered.

"Well, you should have worn a better jacket." Constantine laughed, moving closer to his cold friend. Paris felt a different kind of chill run through his body when he felt the blonde's body next to his. "If you're getting really cold, then we should probably go back." Constantine looked worriedly at the shivering red head.

"Nah, I'll be fine in a minute." Paris gave a reassuring smile.

Constantine smiled and looked up at the sky, watching the stars, while a comfortable silence fell between them. Paris was watching the ground, not wanting to look at the blonde next to him. He glanced out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't turn away. He looked at the boy, his head tilted to the sky, the moonlight giving his skin an unearthly glow. It looked so smooth… Paris held his hands together to keep from reaching out. The blonde hair looked brighter and caught the light, a vivid glow surrounding the now night-darkened green eyes, reflected out small lights of green whenever the gaze shifted.

"Beautiful." Paris hushed and panicked when he realized he had spoken aloud. He jerked his head to the sky as he saw Constantine's head move.

"What is?" The blonde asked

"The moon." Paris kept his voice even though his heart was beating fast.

"Yes, it is. I love the moon, it's just so mysterious," the blonde agreed looking back up. After a moment he stood. "Come on, now I'm getting cold."

At that Paris realized he wasn't shivering any longer. He stood and followed Constantine out of the quidditch area. Back in the dorm, Pairs wrapped himself in the warmth of the covers, and drifted off to sleep, before he even thought about it.

-The next weekend-

"Well see you later, Paris." Constantine waved at the red head siting on his bed.

"Have fun, bring me back something." Paris forced a smile as he watched the blonde walk out of the dorm.

Constantine met up with a Hufflepuff third year girl by the name of Kaylie McMillian. She was pretty enough, short auburn hair and bright blue eyes. They wandered around the small town having butterbeer, and going around to the shops. Constantine bought Kaylie a few gifts and a surprise for Paris. The girl was a little giggly at first, but half way through date she started to seem as if she was getting bored.

Constantine finally asked her. "Are you not having any fun?"

"No, I am, it's just, never mind." She smiled, waving her hand dismissive

"No, what's the matter?" Constantine smiled at the girl

"It's just, you keep talking about that friend of yours." She looked down blushing. "I know you guys are like best friends and everything, but I'm more interested in you then your friend."

Constantine laughed a little, running his hand through his messy hair. "I'm sorry, I guess I just feel a little guilty for going out while he's stuck in the castle."

"Well he **_is_** in the castle, so that must be where he wants to be, and you're out here, so lets have some fun." Kaylie grinned wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"You're right." Constantine smiled, leaning down, catching the girl's lips in a kiss.

-Later that day-

Constantine walked into the dorm finally, finding Paris on his bed reading, "Don't tell me you have been reading all day."

"Well, I did say I was going to study," Paris said evenly, not looking up. "How was your date?"

"Fine, I suppose. Had a couple of drinks, I got her a few things, and she says I talk about you too much." The blonde laughed the last bit, taking off his jacket. Paris looked up, watching the blonde. "Oh and here, I got you something," Constantine remembered, tossing a small box at his friend.

"What is it?"Paris asked, catching the box.

"Just open it, I saw it, and it made me think of you." The blonde grinned, flopping on his friend's bed.

Paris undid the string that was holding the brown paper around the box, revealing a light blue box. When Paris removed the lid, he was greeted with a silver band with a red stone in the center. It looked like 'W's engraved on either side of it. Paris looked to the grinning blonde, who had been watching him unwrap his gift, "Constantine, this is to much. All I wanted was like candy or something, this costs too much."

"No, you just keep that. When I saw it, I remembered when we were 8, I think, and I had gotten my ring from grandfather, and you always use to grab my hand to look at it. So I decided to get you a ring of your own. I know it's not the same thing, and hey if you still want candy, I got a bag of it in my coat," Constantine said, putting his hands behind his head, getting comfortable on the bed closing his eyes.

Paris put it on his middle finger. It looked the best there. He looked back at Constantine, who was now falling into a light sleep across the foot of his bed. He shook his head and leaned against the headboard, looking down at the ring on his finger.


	14. I Can't be Around You

-Fifth Year-

Paris was walking the halls as part of his prefect duties. It was a rather quiet night, he hadn't ran into anyone and he was just about done patrolling. He headed back to the common room, and when he past a hall, some movement caught his eye. Paris made his way forcefully down the corridor to the two students that seemed to be having a rather 'private' moment.

As he got about ten feet from the couple he interrupted, "Why are you out past curfew?" As if it wasn't obvious. As the red head got closer the two students parted, getting into the light of one of the torches, and stopped Paris dead in his tracks.

"Oh it's only you Paris, I was worried there for a moment." Constantine sighed relived.

Paris felt his stomach tighten as he took in the disheveled look of the two, the girl was smoothing out her hair and top, and Constantine, who didn't even really bother with anything more then pulling his shirt down at the hem.

"You go back to your dorm now, and I won't report you," Paris finally got out sounding more upset then he wanted. The Hufflepuff murmured a good bye to the blonde boy kissing him on the check, and ran off to her dorm. Paris felt his body tense when he saw that, and turned around heading back to his own dorm.

Constantine ran to catch up with his friend. "That was nice of you not taking points or anything from her." Paris muttered something and just kept walking. "What's the matter with you? Did you have a bad night?" The blonde asked, looking over his friends' current state.

"No, it wasn't really," Paris forced out, trying to make his voice sound neutral.

"You'll feel better after a good night sleep," Constantine grinned, putting his arm around his friend's shoulders. Paris initially wanted to pull away, but sighed and let the arm stay. When they got to their dorm they changed quietly into their night cloths, and when they were about to get into their beds, Constantine broke the quiet.

"Thank you again for not reporting us, Paris," the blonde whispered loudly across to the other boy.

"What are friends for," Paris shrugged getting into his bed.

" 'Night, Paris," Constantine yawned, laying down in his bed.

" 'Night," Paris whispered back rolling the silver ring around his finger.

-

The next few days, Constantine noticed that Paris was being unusually quiet. He tried to ask him a couple of times what the problem was, but the red head kept saying nothing was wrong. After classes one day, he got Paris to go out side with him alone in hopes to get the red head to tell what was bothering him. They walked around the grounds for a while in silence, while Constantine was thinking of a way that would be best to begin. The two eventually ended up around the lake. Constantine leaned against one of the trees that were around, and Paris shoved his hands in his pockets looking out across the grounds.

"Are you going to tell me what you problem is, or are you just going to keep the quiet act up," Constantine finally broke the silence.

Paris looked down at the ground, avoiding the look the blonde was giving him, "I'm not pulling an act."

"Well, you have hardly said more than three words to me for a few days now," Constantine crossed his arms, frowning at his friend. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," said Paris, taking a few steps from the blonde.

"See! That's all you say," Constantine pushed off the tree, taking a few steps to the red head, "Come on Paris, I've known you forever! I can tell when you are upset." Paris shook his head and mumbled. "What was that?" The blonde pulled at his friends shoulder.

Paris moved out from the grip, "Nothing, I'm not mad if that's what this is about."

"The hell if you're not," Constantine snapped

"You think you know me so well, don't you! If you knew half the things you think you know I wonder if you would still be around," Paris shot back stepping up to his friend.

"Paris, you're my best mate, there is nothing that could turn me from you," Constantine spouted off hotly.

"Really, what if I tell you that when I see you fawning over the girls, I feel my insides tighten up as if I'm being crushed by an invisible force, and when you hang around with the other guys I get so jealous that I feel like I could punch a whole in something." He paused taking a breath looking from his friends wide green eyes, "I know I sound like silly second year girl."

Silence fell hard between the two boys, and Paris could feel his face start burning. He cursed it.

"I, I don't understand." Constantine looked confused, "What are you telling me?"

Paris looked up to the blonde sadly, "I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I can't keep feeling the way I do when you're around."

"Paris, I told you nothing could make me turn from you, and this, we'll work it out," Constantine smiled pulling Paris into a hug. "And if it really bothers you that much I wont bother with those silly girls if it upsets you."

"No that's not fair at all, you shouldn't be kept from seeing the girls you want." the red head frowned pulling out of the hug.

"But you mean more to me then those girls." Constantine smirked, "They're just girls and there are many of them around here, but there are only one of you."

That made Paris face flush, but the next thing he did neither of them expected. Paris pressed his lips against the blonde's in a chaste kiss, but pulling back, not letting Constantine react. "Just wanted to see what the girls were going on about." Paris grinned this time making Constantine's pale cheeks redden.

"Well if you want to know what the girls are talking about, maybe I'll show you sometime," the blonde smirked.

Paris' face turned a darker red, but he laughed, "Careful, or I'll take you up on that."

Constantine shrugged and headed back to the castle, "Come on, it's going to be time for dinner soon." Paris shook his head and followed after the blonde.

-

The next couple days everything went back to normal between the two, except only now Constantine would blatantly flirt with the Weasley boy. Of course, the blonde flirted with the boy before, but now it just seemed to be the young Malfoy's favorite pass time.

"Would you stop that!" Paris hissed at the blonde across from the library table.

"I have no idea what you mean," Constantine whispered. Paris sighed, turning his attention back to the book in front of him, when the blonde dropped his wandering foot. "Oh come on Paris how much longer are we going to study," Constantine groaned stretching back in the chair.

Paris watched as the shirt rose just enough above the top of Constantine's pants, to show the pale skin and the light trail that led to areas he shouldn't even think of. "I, I don't know. The test is on Monday, so we can slack off tomorrow, but this Saturday night you're studying," Paris said pointedly, getting up. "I'll be back. I need to get another book."

"Fine, I'll just wait here and study," Constantine said dramatically after the retreating red head.

Constantine couldn't sit still long enough to wait for his friend to return, he got up and followed after the red head. He found Paris looking intently through a book. He moved quietly behind the boy.

"What are you reading?" the blonde whispered, a little to closely to Paris' ear.

"I, um, I'm looking to see if this has what we need," the boy stammered

"I see, so does it?" Constantine asked, quietly resting his chin on the taller boys shoulder, acting like he was looking in the book.

"I don't think it does." Paris tried to keep his voice even.

"Oh well, then." Constantine pulled the book out of his friends' hands and moved around to put it back on the shelf.

"Why are you back here, you're supposed to be studying," Paris asked seriously

"I got bored, and I thought I would entertain myself." The blonde grinned.

"Haven't you tortured me enough today?" Paris asked flatly.

"If I'm torturing you, then I'll stop," the blonde looked into his friends brown eyes, "But if you like the torture..."

Paris moved up standing a few inches from the blonde. "You seem to be enjoying this a lot Constantine."

"Well you don't seem to be hating it," the blonde smirked while his hand was messing with the zipper on Paris' jacket. The red head didn't say anything, only looked into those deep green eyes of the blonde's. Then Constantine jerked the zipper open, smiling at the look on Paris' face.

Paris stepped closer to the blonde, leaning closer, "You said you would show me."

The way Paris said it through Constantine off guard, and that's when Paris claimed the blonde's mouth. It started off chaste, but when Constantine wasn't pulling back, Paris got more daring. He moved closer to the other boy, a hand holding onto the back of the blonde's head, twining his fingers through the mess of hair. When Constantine snapped to attention he took control over the tame kiss, and ran his tongue against Paris' bottom lip, taking the other boy by surprise, letting them open for him to plunder the wet warmth of his friends mouth.

The blonde's tongue coaxed the other into action, enticing a low moan from Paris. Constantine's hands ran through the wavy red hair, coming to rest on the back of Paris' neck, pushing into his body. When Constantine took in Paris' bottom lip, sucking on it, a chill went up his spine causing a groan to slip out. The blonde pulled away tugging the assaulted lip, and letting his teeth graze across it as they parted. Paris kept his eyes shut for a moment, then slowly opened them, seeing Constantine smirking back.

"I, um," Paris cleared this throat, "Sorry about that."

"That was your first, wasn't it?" Constantine asked smiling.

Paris turned red pulling himself from the blonde's arms, "Yeah, first one like that, anyway."

Constantine laughed a little, "So did you find out what all the girls were talking about?"

"I think they are exaggerating." Paris delighted in the shocked look that came across the blonde's face.

"I would be hurt if I didn't know you were lying," Constantine grinned, "So do we still have to study?"

"No, I think we can call it a night." Paris smiled running his hands through his hair.

"Great, 'cause there is so much more to do on a Saturday night then study," the blonde smiled walking out of the library, but Paris didn't follow.

**

* * *

-**

**(A/N) And The Slash is BACK! lol I made Constantine a little man whore didn't I, oh well. Ok I wrote this after being up for god knows how long, and it turned out alright I think... didn't it? I guess if I have to ask then I know the answer. Anyways im glad ppl are liking this mess I've created, well I hope they still are enjoying it. (I'm so paranoid lol) So the big question what are you ppl's take on Paris/Constantine? (Though I know were it's going, but I'm still curious)**

**and all blame Jade for the lateness of the update j/k i still wuv you lunalol**

**now on to the reviews...**

**Shakespeares whore- first off love the name, was it really that obvious? lol oh well you figured me out snaps fingers darn it. lol I love torturing draco I can't help myself. **

**Jade- oh you will pay for that why do you steel my precious things :cries in a corner:**

**badluck-ngprod- yes, yes. here you greedy bastard two more chapters lol I'm kidding im kidding**


	15. In the Rain

**(A/N) Well let's see how much you all like me after this mess.**

* * *

-

Paris stood there, chewing on his bottom lip as he watched the blonde disappear around the bookcases. He knew he loved the attention Constantine was giving him, but after moments like these, after they had flirted so much, Paris felt anxious and uneasy. Only this time it felt worse. His stomach felt tight and he felt as if he was going to be ill. It was stress and he knew it. He was terrified of Constantine, not that the blonde was going to attack him or anything, but just the thought if this turned into something and then it not working out Paris rubbed his forehead. Too much thinking.

"Hey Paris, you coming?" Constantine had wondered back to the quiet, book surrounded area.

"Oh yeah. I just... I'm coming." Paris grinned, following after the blonde.

The two grabbed their things off the table and headed off to the common room. As they walked back, Paris started to think again, not noticing when Constantine had started talking, let alone when he had stopped both talking and walking.

"Paris?" The blonde asked after the still walking red head.

"What's the matter with you?" Constantine asked, concerned

"Nothing. I'm fine." Paris smiled

Constantine looked at his friend, noticing how nervous he looked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really." The red head laughed a little. "Now come on, I want to get this bag off."

The blonde grinned and caught up with his friend, but as the walked back to the tower, he looked over at the Weasley. Paris' eyebrows were screwed together, and he was chewing on his bottom lip again. He decided to just be quiet and let Paris think. When they got back to the dorm, they both dropped their bags off by their own beds. The room fell quiet. It wasn't the comfortable silence that they use to share, but that of an obvious thick tension. The only noise was the rain outside, beating on the room's window. Neither boy wanted to acknowledge the silence, but when it started to suffocate them, Constantine broke it.

"Paris, I, um..." The blonde didn't know what to say. The two boys just stood there in the room, looking at each other, with only the rain outside filling the quiet.

"I'm just going to go for a walk. I'll be back soon alright?" Paris smiled, walking to the door, but Constantine caught the red head by the arm. "Constantine, I'll be right back." With that, Paris walked out the door.

Constantine ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea what had just happened, but he knew it was his fault. The blonde paced the room for a minute or so, then left the dorms to go after Paris. He ran out of the portrait and chased after the red head, down the hall, not really even sure where he was going. When he got to an exit out of the castle, he saw Paris walking out across the grounds in the rain. Constantine ran out to the red head. By the time he reached him, his hair was wet and fell into his eyes, and his shirt was clinging to his body. The blonde grabbed Paris' arm, turning the wet red head around to face him.

"Paris..." Constantine still didn't know what to say, "Why are you out here?"

"I told you I was going for a walk," Paris' voice sounded empty.

"But it's raining, what's the matter with you?" The blonde asked, sounding worried. Paris looked to Constantine, his eyes empty.

"What do you think of me?" Constantine barley heard the question.

"What do you mean? You're my best mate." Constantine grinned.

Paris looked down, his dark red wet hair falling around his face, and raised his head. He pulled the blonde into a fierce kiss, trying to pour all he could into it. It wasn't a loving kiss, it was as if the red head was looking for something. Constantine tried to respond to the sudden move, but he felt ridged and uncomfortable, unable to get control of the kiss. After a moment, Paris pulled from the blonde, his hands slipping from the sides of the blonde's face to his soaked shoulders.

Neither boy opened their eyes and quiet fell around them again. When Constantine opened his eyes finally, he was not prepared for what was in front of him. The look of pain on his friends face was all most too much for him. "I'm sorry, Paris."

It was barley audible, but it sounded like screaming in his head. Paris screwed his eyes shut tighter, gripping the wet shoulders he was holding on to.

Constantine didn't know why he was apologizing, but he felt he had to. When Paris finally looked at him, what lied behind the brown eyes, the unshed tears threatening to fall, Constantine knew something had changed between them. And he didn't know if it was ever going to come back. Paris wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling them into a wet, bruising hug.

"You are still my best mate," Paris whispered hoarsly, "You're the only one I trust in this world, and I love you more then you could ever know."

Constantine tightened his arms around the red head, taking a deep breath, not trusting his voice. They stood there for a moment longer, till Paris loosened his grip, and Constantine followed suite. Suddenly awareness hit them that they were out in the rain and it was getting colder.

"We better get inside before we get sick," Paris said quietly, signaling to the castle.

Constantine nodded and both boys headed back to their dorm they said nothing as the changed into dry clothing and went to bed. The next day was rather strange between them, but it was to be expected. Neither boy talked much to the other, they only just walked to and from classes and the great hall together. Sean had asked Constantine what was going on between them, but the blonde just shrugged and danced around the question from his friend's cousin saying that it was probably the stress of the tests coming up taking a toll on the red head.

Soon they started talking again and things fell back to the way they were before. Only now Constantine didn't flirt like before, and Paris kept head long into his books not thinking about much else but end of school exams. When it was time to go back home for the summer, things weren't completely repaired but it was almost back to the way things were. Both acted as if nothing had happened between them, and they never talked about what happened in the library or out in the rain.

(_Train ride home_)

"So am I gonna see you this summer?" Constantine asked trying to keep a careless air to his tone.

"Yeah you know you always come over, especially when your dad drops you off and disappears for hours," Paris grinned, "Where does he go anyway?" "I'm not sure I've tried asking him but he gets weird about it, not exactly mad, but he looks upset," the blonde shrugged.

Quiet fell around them in the compartment, then Constantine broke it, "Hey I have a idea."

"Oh this can only end well," Paris quipped

"You be quiet, you want to hear it or not?" The blonde asked shortly

Paris laughed, "Ok yes I want to hear tell me."

"Well when my father drops me off at your place, and we both want to know where he goes, so lets follow him." Constantine smirked

"Oh well that sounds all well and good, but what if my dad checks in on us and sees us gone?" the red head remarked deflating Constantine a little.

"Well, we can get Ophelia to cover for us, and since when was the last time your dad checked on us," the blonde said pointedly.

"Alright I'll go along with this, but if we get caught you are taking the blame," Paris sighed.

"Great, this should be fun," Constantine smiled.

Paris laughed and nodded, "Till we get caught."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Try not to be so positive will you." Paris just looked at him and shook his head.

**

* * *

-**

**(A/N) ohhhh what ever will they fond out his summer? lol yes well not much left in this mess of a story and i have to give much praise to Jade considering neither of us can work and email right. so who thought they were really gonna stay together? lol well here ya go have fun review, review lol**

**Ok to the last reviews...**

**Jade- yeah and what the hell am i gonna do with Blaise lol well i can probably figure something out lol **

**shakespears whore- yeah it is just him and i love to torcher and agst is my friend lol if thats not obvious enough**

**kozie- yeah i try to keep updating frequently but some times i get distracted like now lol and im happy your liking this. **

**moonlit eyes- well im glade you like this next-gen take of mine, lol hope your not to displeased with what happened between Constantine and Paris**

**badluck-ngprod- yeah well i hope you still like this as much as you have been :D**

**txcalbud- well you did get eh Constantine Paris relationship thing down now didn't you lol yeah i know there wasn't much C/P interaction in the other story and maybe this will give some light as to why. ope it wasn't as crapy as i think it is**

**elion- lol don't you hate it when it does that, and slash is great lol well when you do read it leave a review hehe **

**habitat21- um cute i'll say thank you:D **


	16. Harry Potter?

**(A/N) seems like I haven't done this lately; DON'T OWN THEM, DON'T MAKE MONEY! Done, there, did it. Here is a nice long chapter for you wonderful, wonderful people. Have fun.**

* * *

- 

"Come along Constantine, it's getting late," Draco called out from the entry.

"Coming Father," came the distant reply from upstairs. The older Malfoy waited by the front door for his son to finally join him. "Why do I have to go to the Weasleys?" The blonde boy asked as he joined his father.

"What, you don't want to go to their home?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's not that, it's just you always take me to their house the same time, every year, for as long as I can remember," Constantine explained, lowering his head, "Where do you go?"

"If I thought it was any of your business Constantine, I would tell you," Draco snapped, opening the door. "Out."

The two Malfoys made their way to Hermione and Ron's without another word being spoken between them. Before they went up the walk, Constantine spoke up. "I'm sorry father."

Draco sighed, closing his eyes. "Constantine, there isn't anything for you to be sorry for."

"Why can't I come with you then?" The blonde boy pushed.

Draco frowned looking at his son's eyes, "I'll let you come soon, but just not tonight. Alright?" Constantine nodded. "Come along. I want to talk to Hermione and Ron before it gets too late."

Constantine followed after his father up the walk to the door. After a moment, the door was opened by a young, bright red headed Weasley girl. "Hello Ophelia."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," she quietly greeted, stepping aside.

They both entered the house, going where they heard the noise of the family in the sitting room. Ron and Paris were paying chess, and from the sound of it, Paris might have been winning. They were laughing with Hermione, watching over them, whispering to Paris to let his father win to save his ego. Constantine was grinning at the scene, but when he looked over to his father next to him, the look on his face was one Constantine has only seen a hand full of times.

First was when he was ten and he had snuck in quietly while Draco was in the study, he watched as his father stared off into the fireplace. The look of the man's face was enough to make the boy go back to his room with out a word, and he only stumbled upon that sight a few more times but he never asked what was the matter.

"Father," Constantine whispered, grabbing the man's arm.

Before Draco could say anything, Hermione noticed that company had arrived. "Oh, Draco! I should have known it was you at the door," Hermione smiled, walking up to the still standing Malfoys.

Paris stood, trying to keep from staring at Constantine. "I, um," Paris cleared his throat. "Let's go to my room." The blonde nodded and followed after the red head.

-

"What's their problem?" Draco asked, watching the boys leave the room.

"I don't know. Paris has been talking about Constantine since he came home." Hermione grinned.

"So, he always talks about Constantine." Ron shrugged, picking up the chess game.

That made Hermione smile even more. "Tea?"

"No, thank you, I have to be going soon. I was running late tonight." Draco smiled slightly.

"I understand. Well you know we will keep Constantine as long as you want." Hermione grinned.

"When are you going to take Constantine with you?" Ron asked pointedly.

"Ron," his wife chastised.

"I will take Constantine when I think it is appropriate," Draco said warningly.

"Um, _boys_, I don't think now is the right time to discuss this" Hermione pointed out that the boys were standing in the doorway.

Ron sat on the sofa keeping his mouth shut, and Draco sighed, rubbing his four head. "I have to go, behave Constantine, I'll be back later," Malfoy sighed, heading out the door, not waiting for a reply from the boy.

Constantine frowned, looking from Hermione to Ron, neither one meeting the boy's gaze. "Come on Paris," the blonde huffed, pulling the boy after him, back to his friend's room.

"Ron don't, just let them be," Hermione said evenly, before Ron could get off the sofa.

-

"They know something. Why arn't they telling me?" Constantine pounded around the room

"Well it apparently has something to do with where your father is going," Paris pointed out

"Yeah, you're right, Ophelia knows what we're doing, right?" Constantine asked moving back to his friend.

"Yeah, I filled her in this afternoon," Paris nodded.

"Well let's go before he gets too far away." Constantine smirked, going out the opened window.

The two boys followed the older Malfoy to a dark graveyard. They hung far back from the blonde man, and skirted around the area, keeping Draco in view. When Draco stopped finally in front of a grave, the boys got closer, not really getting close enough to hear what the man was saying, but apparently this grave held some importance.

"Why the hell is he at a graveyard?" Constantine whispered. Paris shrugged, squinting to see the name on the stone marker, but it was too small. At a certain point while Draco was on his knees in front of the stone, face in his hands, Constantine felt bad for following his father. "Paris, I don't think we should have came here," the blonde whispered sadly.

Paris looked to his friend and gave a small nod. "Probably."

-

"He wanted to come tonight. Maybe I should have let him," Draco sighed, kneeling down on to the ground. "He's old enough isn't he? Of course he is. He's been old enough for a while now, hasn't he." Draco ran his hand through his hair. "I just don't think I can bring myself to tell him. Maybe I am the coward everyone thought I was. I'm afraid of my own son, but I know you wouldn't have kept this from him. You never liked secrets." He reached out touching the stone, "It's been sixteen years since you've left, since I've touched you, but why does it feel like not a day has past since you were torn from me." His eyes started to burn, and he rubbed his eyes with his hand to keep the tears at bay, breathing deep for a moment.

After a few moments, the boys ducked as Draco stood. He kissed his fingertips and pressed them to the stone, and left the graveyard. They waited a few moments before moving from their hiding spot. The two boys crossed the graveyard to where Draco had been moments before, and stood in front of the tombstone, reading the writing.

"This is Harry Potter's grave," Paris started.

"Harry Potter? Why would father be visiting his grave?" Constantine was beyond confused now. "And why would he be so upset?"

"You don't suppose, no. That's just too much." Paris shook his head.

"What, what's too much?" The blonde looked at his friend oddly.

"Well, you don't suppose that you could be, you know, Harry Potter's son," Paris suggested cautiously.

"You're kidding, right? Me, the son of the person who brought down the Dark Lord." At this point Constantine was laughing and heading out of the cemetary.

Paris frowned, looking at the grave marker and noticing the fresh flowers lying at the base. "Maybe you are," Paris whispered, heading after his friend.

The boys got back to the house before Constantine's father returned, and had enough time to change into their night clothes and get into bed and drift off before the rooms door opened. "Constantine," Draco whispered.

"Yeah," came the blonde boy's groggy reply.

"It's time to go, come on," Draco said a little louder, waiting till his boy moved.

Constantine looked over at the clock. It was after 1am. He did fall asleep. He stretched and got up, throwing on his clothes. Draco left the doorway, waiting for Constantine out in the sitting area. The blonde made sure he grabbed everything, then looked back at the sleeping red head. He moved quietly over to his side and leaned down kissing his friends forehead. "Bye."

Paris mumbled something that could have been 'bye' and 'Constantine,' but it didn't connect well. Smiling, the young Malfoy left the room, joining his father out in the sitting room, leaving with his father for home.

-

The next morning, Paris asked him mum, "You went to school with Harry Potter right?"

Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked at her son. "Yes. He was in mine and your father's class."

"So you did know him then?" The boy asked.

"Yes, we did, but what's with all the questions?" She asked, keeping a even tone.

"Oh, nothing much. Last term we had a small discussion of the last war and I was just trying to find out more facts," Paris explained, drinking his juice. "He was a Gryffindor to, wasn't he?" There was a probing question.

"Yes, he was," Hermione gave a small nod as she wiped her hands.

"Was he involved with anyone in school?" Paris felt that this line of questioning was going to be cut short very soon.

Hermione looked at Paris closely, waiting a moment to answer. "I don't see how that has anything to do with history class, Paris."

"You're right Mum, it doesn't, but I'm just curious is all. You and Dad got together in school, why wouldn't he have done the same?" The red head kept everything light and even.

"He was with someone, yes." She gave a small laugh.

"Who was it?" Paris asked quickly.

"Never you mind, it doesn't matter anymore. There is no point in talking about someone who has been dead for sixteen years or what his dating life was like." Hermione collected the few dishes off the table and put them in the sink carelessly. Paris recoiled at the noise and knew a dish had broken. It was quiet in the kitchen, with only the noise from the sink and clanking of dishes. After a moment, Paris spoke up, taking his cup to the sink. "I think I'm going to go over to Constantine's for a while, Mum, alright?"

"That's fine, just be home before dinner," Hermione said softly.

He walked to the kitchen door and was going to ask his mother one more thing, but saw her wipe her eyes with a tea towel. He frowned and headed out to his friends home. When Constantine opened the door, he saw a rather solemn Paris on the other side.

"What's the problem?" The blonde asked, moving from the doorway.

"Nothing. I was asking my mum about Harry Potter and..." Paris was cut off by a sound of a crashing dish followed by a quiet, "Damn."

"Father? Are you ok?" Constantine moved quickly into the sitting room, where his father was standing over a broken teacup. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Just wasn't holding onto it right." Draco smiled, waving his hand. "You boys go, a house elf will take care of this."

"All right, come on Paris." Constantine headed up stairs with Paris close behind.

Once inside of the blonde's bedroom, Paris started talking again. "I like your father and everything, but how can you have house elves?"

Constantine sighed, rolling his eyes. "That's what they're here for Paris."

"You do act like a rich boy at times." Paris shook his head.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The blonde asked defensively.

"Nothing. Just that you can act all down to earth one minute then the next thing you sound like a rich brat," Paris simply pointed out.

"Have I ever flaunted what I have around you? No. Have I ever pointed out what you don't have and I do? No." Constantine crossed the room to Paris as he was speaking, till he was barely a foot from him.

Paris tried to meet the gaze of the blonde, but crumpled under the weight of it, looking down sadly. "Sorry."

"No, I am." The words were soft and he pulled the slightly taller red head to him, capturing his mouth with his. Paris gave a startled squeak, but relaxed into the kiss, letting the blonde control it. It was a slow unrushed kiss, and both boys poured what they could into it. When they broke apart, Paris was against the wall and Constantine was still pressed up against him, his hand in Paris' hair.

Neither boy opened their eyes, but Paris spoke first barely above a whisper. "I thought we weren't going to do this?"

"I don't remember saying anything about this." Constantine smirked causing Paris to meet his gaze.

Paris grinned blushingy, slightly taking hold of the blonde's hands. "Constantine, I want nothing more then to stay just like this, but I can't, we can't. There is too much history between us to let something like this happen." Paris frowned when the blonde pushed away.

"Too much history, please, that just gives even more reason on why we should," Constantine retorted sharply.

The red head sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "Constantine, I value your friendship way too much to let something physical ruin it. We have two years of school left. If you still feel this way after that, then I'll consent." He paused, looking at his friend. "But I know your interest in people you see as potential love candidates doesn't last very long, and I don't want to take the chance that that might happen here."

Constantine laughed a little, walking back over to his friend, holding out his hand. "Alright then, if I still want you after school, I can have you. Is that what your saying?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Paris laughed at the absurdity of the deal in taking the blondes hand.

Constantine pulled Paris in for a chaste kiss. "Deal." He walked back to his bed and flopped across it, "So what did your mum say about Harry Potter?"

**

* * *

- **

**(A/N) Yeah, yeah I know, I couldn't resist it. I had to do something with those two and that was a bit of silliness there at the end I know. But you know you loved it, lol. We're coming down on the home stretch, not too much farther to go, almost done people. Lol yeah, and how many times have I said that before, lol. Well ok, off to the reviews. Hehe, I love this part...**

**Oh, but first, THANK YOU JADE! There. I didn't forget, that is, if you beta the right chapter this time! Lol, I'm kidding! ;P**

**(NOTE FROM THE BETA) Jade here. I'd like to thank YOU, Bella, for letting me beta. And dealing with my insanity. Love you! Back to you now.**

**Thank you Luna, and you put up with me just like I have to put up with you lol**

**ok now back to my reviews... **

**Shakespears whore- yeah I love sad lonely Draco, im just ever so mean to the lovely boy. **

**elion- that's just Constantine for ya breaking the rules lol but we may never know if they end up together lol im so mean**

**badluck-ngprod- lol well there's a sickenly sweet deal between them who knows maybe lol **

**jade- god everyone wants them together I sooo wasn't expecting this lol oh yes you give me ideas for blaise HA nothing I probably haven't already thought of lol**

**habitat21- yeah im happy they didn't get all weird with each other, but I guess they willbe on some level huh. Just proves how good of friends they are I guess.**

**moonlit eyes- lol like I said everyone wants them to hook up lol your just going to have to see if they do or not, but I am ever to happy you like them as much as you do. **

**beth5572- well here's another chapter for you have fun. **

**Oh and by the way,15 DAYS TILL GOF! im such a nerd :snort:**


	17. He's Your Father

_The finale._

* * *

-

The rest of that summer, Paris tried to find out what he could about Harry Potter, but didn't get very far. He had tried to ask his parents a couple times, but after his father had snapped at him in a way Paris had never seen before, he decided to just wait till school had started and begin looking there instead. He tried to talk to Constantine about it, but the blonde either was in denial about it even being a possibility, or he didn't want to talk about it anymore. On the train ride back to school for their 6th year, Paris tried to get Constantine to tell him if his dad had said anything about Harry Potter.

"No, Paris, he hasn't said anything and I am not forcing the matter, or else he would know that we followed him that night." The blonde looked dead on at Paris. "And I was not going to let him find out or else I would have been inside the whole summer."

"Well fine then, but aren't you at least slightly curious about your father and why he visits his grave?" Paris pushed.

"Honestly, I don't care why or whatever his reason is," Constantine snapped. Both boys fell silent in the compartment.

The rest of the trip was rode out in silence between the two boys all the way up till they went to the dorm for the first night of the year. "Paris, I'm sorry." The blonde was quiet leaning against the bead post of Paris' bed. "I just don't want to find out that he was my dad and my father never told me."

"Well, don't you think it's important that you know though?" The red head kept his voice low. Constantine sighed.

"I suppose so, but I don't want to go digging around till I talk to my father first."

"All right, I swear I won't go poking around till you talk to your dad first," Paris conceded. "When are you going to talk to him?"

"When we go home for winter holiday." The blonde shrugged, moving to his own bed. "Night Paris."

"Night." Paris laid back pulling the covers over himself.

Constantine lied on his bed, not pulling the hangings. He just lied there, looking up at the canopy.

-

The next few months flew by rather quickly even though Constantine wasn't paying much attention. If it weren't for Paris, he most likely would have failed his classes. He and Paris were all to quiet. Even McGonagall asked them if there was anything wrong, but both of them assured her they were fine. The night before the students went home, Constantine and Paris were sitting in the common room on the sofa.

"Well I'm sorry I wont be there after you ask your father, but I have to go visit my uncle Charlie. I guess I have a new cousin or something," Paris tried to fill the silence that was around them.

"It's all right." Constantine gave the red head a small smile. "It's getting late. I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go to bed too. You got everything packed?" Paris stood, stretching slightly.

The blonde nodded getting up and heading to the stairs with Paris following.

The next day on the train, the boys didn't say much and Ophelia was sitting with some other friends of hers. "So how are you gonna approach the subject with your father?" Paris couldn't take the silence any longer.

"I'm not sure. I'll just have to see what opening presents itself, I'm not going to just blurt it out." Constantine's voice was even and he just kept looking out he window.

Paris frowned, "I don't like seeing you like this." The blonde looked from the window to his friend frowning slightly. "You being this quiet, it just seems unnatural some how." Paris sounded uncomfortable.

"You're right. You're the quiet one, huh?" Constantine laughed a little. "Are you afraid I'm stealing your personality, Paris?"

"No, of course not." The red head smiled, shaking his head. "Sorry for being so frighteningly quiet. You wanna play exploding snap for awhile?" The blonde suggested, digging into his bag.

When they got to the platform, the three gathered their trunks and found the adults waiting for them. This was the time for Paris and Constantine to say their good-byes till holiday was over.

"Well, see you in a while." Paris held out his hand.

"Yeah, see you soon." Constantine took the offered hand and pulled the boy into a tight hug whispering, "Have a good holiday, alright?"

"You try and have a good one, and don't think to much about it." Paris kept his voice quiet, pulling back. "You might hurt yourself."

"Yes, god forbid anyone but you can think," the blonde joked, hitting his friend in the arm softly. Paris laughed. "Bye Ophelia see you later." he gave her a one armed hug, quickly releasing her.

"See you later," she echoed, smiling.

Everyone else said their good-byes, and headed off to their own directions. When the two Malfoys got home, Constantine went upstairs to put his things away. When he finished, he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, bitting his bottom lip.

Draco noticed how quiet his son was ever since he got off the train, and something was nagging at him about it he was never this quiet. He went in search of the boy after he didn't come back down from putting away his things. He found Constantine laying on his bed, eyes focused on the ceiling, and bitting his lip in thought. Draco sighed, causing the boy to look at his father. The look on the boys face...

Constantinenever looked more like Harry then he did at that moment, and it pulled at Draco's heart painfully. He had to look away. "I got you something. Come down stairs." He heard the boy get up and turned downstairs to the sitting room where the decorated tree and presents stood.

After a moment, Constantine joined him. "Where, Father?"

The boy's voice sounded normal and that was when Draco was able to look at his son again. "Over there." Draco pointed to a large gift that was pulled forward from the others.

Constantine went over, sitting down to the gift, unwrapping it quickly, revealing a brand new racing broom. The blonde stood holding the broom at his side, smiling at his father.

"So you like it?" Draco asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Of course Father, how could I not?" The blonde boy smiled wider, crossing the distance between him and his father, hugging him. "Thank you Father."

Draco got his arms around the boy, squeezing him tightly. He let him go and took the broom, looking it over. "To bad you never went out for your house team."

"Eh, it just didn't seem very interesting to me, I guess." Constantine shrugged, watching as his father examined the gift. "You were on your house team, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was." Draco smiled, handing the broom back to his boy.

"You were a seeker, right?" The boy asked. Draco nodded, sitting in the armchair. "Um, was Dad on his house team?" Was the quiet question the boy asked next, holding the broom tightly.

Draco paused for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, he was, actually. He was probably the reason I was on my house's Quidditch team." Draco smiled. "I was terribly jealous of him. He was so much better then I was, though I never would have admitted it." Constantine was glad to see his father was actually talking about his dad and finding out something new was exciting. "Though of course I was better in school then he was. I have no idea how he got past potions. If Longbottom didn't blow him up, I was sure Snape would have done something to him, but alas, he made it through." Draco grinned, running his hand through his hair.

"Longbottom? I have a Longbottom in my class. Is that his daughter then?" Constantine asked confusedly, because Penelope was rather good in potions.

"Yeah, he married the Lovegood girl. Now that girl had some very odd ways of thinking. Tell me, she isn't odd, is she?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"No, though some things she says are kind of off, but other then that she seems fine." The boy shrugged.

"It must skip a generation then, I guess, at least I don't have to worry about you in potions, then." The older Malfoy laughed a little.

Before Constantine could ask anything else, it was dinnertime, and during dinner the mood seemed to have shifted. It didn't seem right to ask anything else at the moment. The next few days went by pretty much as usual. Neither Malfoy talked much to the other, except while they were either eating or happened to be in the same room, but another opportunity presented itself for Constantine to ask anything else of his father.

It wasn't till the day before he had to go back to school did Constantine work up enough courage to finally try and ask about his dad. He went down to the sitting room around six or so, when he knew his father was going to be reading.

"Um, Father, can I ask you something?" His voice wasn't as strong as he wanted, but at least he was starting.

"Yes, what is it?" Draco's eyes didn't leave the book in his hands.

"Could you tell me more of Dad?" The boy asked, finding the strength he needed to ask finally.

His father closed the book, sighing. "What would you like to know?"

That took Constantine back. He didn't expect it to be that simple, so he started off small. "I guess, what was he like?"

"He was too good, he was a Gryffindor like you, which was probably worse for me then anything. I couldn't stand him," Draco sighed.

"But if you couldn't stand him then..." The boy was confused.

Draco laughed a little at the boy's confusion. "He was the center of attention and I even tried to befriend him, but Weasley had to say something and ruin it."

"Paris' dad?" The boy asked, sitting in the other armchair.

"Yes. Your father was friends with Paris' parents. They were the golden trio and I did everything I could to make their lives hell, but nothing I did got to your father as bad as it did the other two. He didn't put up with my crap like everyone else did, and that was probably the best thing about him. He could see through people, though he was pig headed himself a lot of the time. When he got mad, it was best to stay clear or else you would get a tongue lashing you wouldn't forget." Draco paused, noticing how intently Constantine was listening.

"Um, Father, who is he?" The boy asked evenly. Draco went quiet, frowning. "I need to know Father. Who was he?" The boy's voice rose slightly.

Draco looked up at his son. "Harry Potter."

Paris was right. Anger rose in him he had never felt before. He stood quickly. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" Draco just stayed quiet and let the boy rant. "You kept this from me! How did you not think I needed to know this? How could you keep this from me! My father is Harry Potter!"

The reality of the fact was sinking in. He started pacing the room. He was a Potter. His father was the one that destroyed Voldemort. His hand raked through his mess of hair, looking at his father, who looked as calm as if nothing had been said, which just made him madder.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N) TADA! Well it's 2:30am and this mess is finally over. Now I'm in the process of editing over the sequel to this and I might just add those chapters to this story so it's just all in one place. What do you all think? Well there, the prequel is finished. Let me know your thoughts. Loved it? Hated it? What?**

**_NOTE FROM THE BETA:_ What a journey this has been. My first beta job! Fwah! Now I can get continue writing my story! And then beta K.Krum's other story! Yay! Just so you know, I'm not for rent. Not that you'd want me anyway. I'm only a beta for Bella here. (pops inflated head) I think I'll take this time to advertise my story. READ "CHOCOLATE AND CINNAMON" BY JADELILYMALFOY! K.Krum loved it, and so will you! And now back to the writer...**

**Well now I feel all special that im the only one you'll beta for tehe, well im exstaic to find that these two stories have been c2 ed and im ever so happy about it :D yey! and your story is wonderfully cute i love the pigmy puff alot lol oh wait thats not out yet is it oh well, Now im off to the reviews...**

**Jade- yeah it makes sense, and you don't even know if they get together HAHA my secret will go with me to my grave lol and thank you vary much for betaing for me though im not sure how you even became it is the first place but what ever hehe ;P**

**txcalbd- lol I think I like your review the most hehe (it boosts my ego sorry jade lol) yeah im glad you liked my story as much as you did and who knows I might do a follow up at some point lol**

**badluck-ngprod- well there he did it finally there done lol oh how could I not draw that out as loing as I could lol well there its done ;P**

**shakespears whore- lol yeah waiting for an update is usually the best way to find out what'll happen lol well yeah poor draco I love him all depresed not sure why lol**

**elion- lol the yaoi rules all that it does lol and was the thing about draco procrastinating a hint I think it was but ther he told now what ever will the boy do lol**

**hottie girl- good is good lol**

**misty- you'll just have to read the other story if harry comes back or not I aint saying nothing lol**

**habitat21- yeah well he told him, now read the other story to see the out come hehe lol**

**and only 10 days till GoF! yey!**

**airlady- well then you pretty much got to read it all the way through which I must say might be better then reading it and waiting for updates. Lol well hope you like this and then the sequel**


End file.
